A New Fate
by S4IY4N L3G3ND
Summary: Perseus Jason and Nico are all taken from there home by there Divine Brothers and trained to be the Hero's of Olympus. This is a New look on the Percy Jackson Universe and will be roughly based on the series.
1. New beginnings

4 Billion years ago when the Earth was formed Chaos The Creator of the Universe created Gaea Goddess of the Earth , Erebus Primordial God of Shadow and Darkness , Nyx Primordial Goddess of the Night, Thalassa Primordial Goddess of the Ocean, Tartarus Primordial God and Place.

For millions and billions of years they created many creatures on Land and Sea. From The initial Chaos of the Solar system life has ben created that is why they call Chaos the Father of all gods. but he isn't physical being he isn't a he at all. it is what we call today space the Void in between planets and Stars. when Planets Smash together that are not close enough to the Sun to sustain life, after the collision they get knocked closer towards that systems Sun and a few million or billion years later you have a fully recovered planet sustaining life. at the Moment of collision it is complete Chaos on those planets but there would be no creation without Chaos. Anyway Gaea and her Siblings created all sorts of life DInosaurs huge insects Dragons (Air,Land and Sea) that is until Chaos and his two Sons Came back to Earth. precisely when the Mass extinction 64 Millions of years ago occurred. Oranos and Pontus arrived. Gaea and Thalassa where devastated at the fact there creations where destroyed and sought out the cause of this. What they found changed everything they knew. Gaea was more angry then Thalassa because 99 percent of her creations where destroyed as where only 75 percent of Thalassa's creations where destroyed. but they worked together and where able to quickly evolve the remaining life which was Mammals to survive in the ocean.

Oranos and Pontus arrived and they were in their True Forms Pure Energy but in the shape of a Man. To calm the two Goddesses they showed them how to reach this form instead of being the actual Earth and Ocean literally. Oranos and Pontus went down a level to there Godly Forms which looked just like a Man except there size was anywhere from 20 feet up (whichever size they chose). then they went even smaller and stood on the surface of the Earth at 6 foot 5 inches.

"This is not what we wanted but it is the only way." Pontus Said.

"Through Chaos is the only way for Creation to become possible as well as our own Creation. you two are 4 billion years old we were created 12 Billion Years ago about 2 Billion Years after the Big Bang. we don't know what happened but during the Big Bang, a Massive explosion that is almost to large to comprehend even for us. But we believe the Universe goes in cycles just as planets and Solar systems do. in that instant of complete and utter Chaos every single Element particle and Atom was created. we believe that the Gods before us or The Ones Who Came Before had reached their limit for growth and potential and imploded only to Explode and create everything you see. this is just our theory." Oranos Said.

The Earth stopped shaking Volcano's stopped spewing Molten rock as Gaea's Rage subsided she seemed to have learned something in those words. the Massive tidal waves subsided and the hurricanes stopped Thalassa saw her sister stop so she did as well.

The Earth Rumbled again this time much much more intense a beautiful Forest and Jungle Green Aura started to appear above the Earth right in front of Pontus and Oranos. a moment later a Beautiful 5 foot 10 inch Goddess stood there with the Aura Flaring about her. Her skin was beautifully tan with Earth Brown hair and Jungle Glowing Green Eyes. Similar to Oranos which was Glowing Sky Blue and Pontus which was Glowing Sea Blue.

"I am sorry for what happened but this would have happened sooner or later." Oranos said to her.

"Yes i didn't understand until you talked about Chaos. My name is Gaea and i am the Goddess of the Earth. Being the Goddess of Earth i can give you plenty of examples how Chaos is essential. Look out toward my sister Thalassa." Gaea said as she pointed to the Ocean. "You see that Island it was just created from Lava look let me show you she said and lifted her hand into the air and Lava started exploding out of the Volcano.

Look at the Lava minute by minute completely changing the landscape of the island killing all life in its way but a few hundred years from now the Island will have benefited from the Chaos. Gaea said then flew to the Ocean Pontus and Oranos followed.

"Sister focus all of your power into a small area and unlock your Godly Form and then just shrink your body to our size." Gaea said and the Ocean started crashing Tsunami's toward the beach but they crashed all around the 3 Gods. after a few minutes there was a beautiful Sea Blue Aura in front of them it was 40 feet tall, it slowly but surely got smaller and became more dense you could feel the incredible power coming off her. then she stood there beautifully tanned skin Sea Blue and Sea Green Eyes Black Hair that had streaks of Blonde in it .

Pontus instantly was staring at her and instantly was in Love.

"What do you say we start fixing this place up." Oranos said.

Pontus came out of his gaze and said "there are other Gods correct?" Pontus asked.

"Yes theres a bunch of us. 2 brothers and 1 sister. Erebus and Nyx have a bunch of kids. We will have them help us fix our home and create new life. This is amazing I've never walked on Land before" Thalassa said.

They went about fixing the Planet and training showing them how to use there Energy not only controlling their domain. A few years into it Oranos Claimed the Sky as his Domain and proposed to Gaea. Pontus and Thalassa planned to get married once they finished the clean up of the Planet. they Chose to Rule the Oceans together. while this was all happening a new God was formed from the chaos of 3 years Ago newest Son of Chaos Eros God of Love formed from the Love between the 4 gods. Oranos and Gaea chose not to have children for now because Oranos had a Vision of his children and their lust for destruction and for his throne. but not even Gaea knew of his real throne which was over all of the Universe not just this Planet he and Pontus knew one day they would have to tend to all their Father's other creations throughout the universe. he also knew that he had to leave a worthy Heir behind to rule over Earth he has grown very fond of earth mostly because of his beautiful wife and knew any of his children weren't worthy of this he knew they would be Evil he had to come up with some plan.

**Children Of Nyx and Erebus **

Aether a God of the Sky. (Oranos Lord of the Sky and the Heavens 'Universe')

Hemera Goddess of the Day.

Momus God of Blame, Mockery writers and Poets.

Moros God of Doom.

Thanatos God of Death. Ruled the Underworld before the Titans and Gods

Hypnos God of Sleep

Charon Ferryman to the Underworld.

Oneiroi God of Dreams.

Nemesis Goddess of retribution.

Apate Goddess of deception.

Eris Goddess of Strife

Philotes Goddess of Friendship.

Geras God of Old Age.

The Keres- Female Death Spirits

The Moirae- The Fates/ Roman Equivalent Parcae and Germanic Norns. Incarnations of Destiny

**Children of Pontus and Thalassa **

Nereus Old Man of the Sea Ancient Sea God

Thaumas Ancient Sea God

Phorcys Ancient Sea God husband of Ceto

Ceto Ancient Sea Goddess Wife of Phorcys

Eurybia Wife of Titan Lord Krios.

The Telchines

The Graeae- Gray ones, Gray Sisters, Gray Witches. _Deino_ "dread". _Enyo_ "horror". _Pemphredo_ "alarm".

Gaea became very angry and wanted children it was not a pleasant argument. Oranos came up with an idea he would put as much goodness into the seed as possible. but all of their children came out deformed.

**Children of Oranos and Gaea.**

3 One Hundred armed Giants the Hecatonchire. Briares Cottus, Gyges

3 Cyclops, Brontes, Steropes and Arges.

3 Furies Alecto Megaera, Tisiphone

The Meliae, The Ash Tree Nymphs

_**The Titans**_

**Oceanus** and _Tethys_

**Hyperion** and _Thea _

**Coeus** and _Phoebe_

_Mnemosyne_ did not consort with titan brother and _Themis_ did not consort with titan brothers

**Krios** husband of Eurybia and **Iapetus** husband of Asia

**Kronos **and _Rhea _

At first he was disgusted by them and wanted to send them to Tartarus but realized it was his own fault. all of them were good individuals not after power over others just happy to be alive. Then he had another Vision of the Future it was 3 young Gods that are not alive yet all with Jet Black Hair the One in the Middle's Eyes were glowing Sky Blue just like his the one to his Right had Glowing Sea Blue Eyes the One on the Left had Glowing Red and Black Eyes. then he saw his children one of the Cyclops said.

"This is from our Father and your Grandfather he Built them 500,000 years ago each are designed specifically for you and your powers." Briares said then read a letter that was attached a covered item.

"To my Grandson Zeus i leave the Master Bolt the most powerful weapon ever created on this Planet for you will be Lord of the Sky and King of the Gods but although you are King you share power with your family. Alone you are very powerful yes but as the Big Three your unbeatable i cannot stress the point enough you all must have complete trust in each other or your father and uncles will use that against you." Briares read then uncovered the Adamantium Sword and handed it to Zeus when he Grabbed it it turned into the Master Bolt and Thunder/Lightning rang through the Skies.

Briares Grabbed a Second covered item with the Note

"To my Grandson Poseidon i leave The Trident 1 of 2 weapons that can Match the Master Bolt for you will take my brother Pontus Domain as the Lord of the Ocean. most of this Planet is water and you already possess great power without this weapon that goes for you all but you must remember not to abuse this power and become like the Titans." Briares said and handed Poseidon the Trident he grabbed it and started swinging it around like he'd used it for as long as it has ben created and the end of the swinging he slammed the end onto the ground and the whole Earth Shook from it.

Briares grabbed the next covered object and read the letter. "To my Grandson Hades i leave the Helm of Darkness with it you become darkness can go through solid objects and are invisible to any and everyone For you will be Lord of the Underworld. it also heightens your Energy ability all you have to do is either create a sword or just use the Helm itself because your Energy/Chi will do enough damage especially when its a surprise attack. Hades i cant stress this enough you must not be jealous of the way things will go in the future no matter how things play out you all must always stick together and teach your children that your power is a gift and with all the power you all have you all must understand the great responsibility that comes with it. Good Luck my children and tell your sisters and cousins we will always be watching."

"Nephew's this is your Uncle Pontus i am writing this because I too had a vision of the future as did my brother but this was about the war you must recruit your cousins beware though not all are to be trusted. you all might have some abilities to see the future but none to the Extent of my Niece Phoebe the Titaness of Prophecy. Zeus will have a Son eventually who will become the God of Prophecy but that is irrelevant because any of your offspring will still be little children even if the war lasted 10 years they would be only little help and put in harms way. so you have to Recruit your cousins plus your sisters and all claim your Domains only then will you all be powerful enough to win this war. don't forget we are watching. Lord Pontus." Briares read.

"Whoa some talent being able to witness events Half a Million years into the future." Hades said. but no one could see him because he had the Helm on he noticed his brothers looking for him and he just thought about being seen and they saw him he didn't have to take it off he loved the beautiful crown and the power he felt it bring out so naturally from his body without any real effort.

he wasn't kidding i couldn't see or Sense you. it has to mask you Energy Signature. because now i can sense it and see your Black Red Aura. Poseidon said.

"Lets go brothers we have to go get our sisters which we left in Crete. Then meet up with Mother and Grandmother." Zeus Said.

"Children of Oranos and Gaea you are freed from your imprisonment! Join us as we restore Honor to this Planet!" Poseidon said.

Then Oranos Vision Ended. Good so i know now that the Earth will be fine eventually and Gaea wont be angry with me anymore now that we can have those Blasted…. Titans.

Oranos and Gaea created the Titans over a very long period of time with Kronos being there last born child. He couldn't stand to be around them though only his beautiful Titan daughters many of whom are not evil at all and do not deserve the Tittle that dubs them Evil Goddesses.

**Present Day 1996**

"Rise Magnus Rise Thor." Oranos said and they complied. Looking up at the 3 Gods Of the Universe. Or Guardians of the Universe whichever you think best fits.

" You two have progressed incredibly in your training. The time has come for you to return to your Home World." Pontus said from his throne to the Right of his Little Brother Oranos.

" We are ready My Lords." Thor said.

" Indeed we have trained you for 15,000 years. You could defeat almost any Titan and God besides your Grandfather and Fathers." The God to the Right of Oranos said.

" Thank you Lord Vulcanus" Magnus said.

" You will Find the 3 children Perseus Son of Poseidon, Jason Son of Zeus and Nico Son of Hades. Right now Perseus is the most important but you must keep in mind that his current Epic is just the beginning and when he looks back at it he will think of it as a walk in the park compared to their Journeys once they come into Man Hood." Oranos said.

" Yes we know of the Prophecy. When the boy Turns 16 he will have the choice of either Destroying Asgard or Saving it." Thor said.

" Yes and we suggest you both train them and then introduce them to Lord Poseidon he will be happy to see Magnus and Perseus and wont be angry with his brother's for breaking the Pact." Pontus said.

" Yea considering they think we both faded, and they think you were chopped into a million pieces and that Lord Pontus faded and they don't even know Lord Vulcanus." Lord Magnus said looking at Lord Vulcanus. he looked just Like his brothers but his eyes Were the color of a Blue Flame in the middle where the pupil would be was a Magma red flame.

" We know this boy, and we will tell them in due time. we have taught you the true power within you and we want you to do the same with your younger brothers and Cousin Nico." Lord Oranos said.

" Yes my Lord but do you really think they can use Chi? there only 7 and Nico is 10 but is in the Lair of the Lotus Eaters." Thor said.

" I have Foreseen a daughter of Hades. Bianca is her name she is Nico's Sister what will become of her?" Magnus asked.

" She will be trained as her bother and cousins but she will sacrifice herself in the future for them we will show her how important they are. She is the definition of a Hero and will help bring the Big Three back together where they are almost unbeatable." Lord Oranos said.

" Almost i thought in that Letter you wrote them you said they were invincible when together.?" Thor said.

" Almost because we are the Original Big Three boy! We possess the only Weapons in the Universe that are more powerful than The Helm, Trident and Master Bolt put together!" Lord Vulcanus voice boomed throughout the massive throne room.

" What about all your other children throughout the Universe i bet you don't even know them all." Magnus asked.

" My brother's favor that little mud ball and Olympus i didn't think they should give them such powerful weapons but i can see now that they are best fit to Rule the Earth. Although i do not understand why they let there own creations worship a God that doesn't exist. the only God that could amount to the one Earth Mortals believe in is Our Father who brought us and the Universe into existence 14 Billion years ago.." Lord Vulcanus said.

" Because each city used to have a different Patron God or Goddess and each Goddess or God has different philosophy. with there being One God you only need authority from one figure there will be no debate among the Mortals or conflicts. They sacrificed the Mortals worship so they could better there creations or children's lives. Although i do not like it but the New Religion is good Thou shall not kill thou shall not steal it does send a good message. But like every other Religion that has ben created by humans in the last 200,000 years Man corrupts it and uses it to control and enslave there fellow man." Lord Magnus said.

" That is exactly why we Favor them Brother." Pontus said looking at Vulcanus.

" They sacrificed being worshiped for the greater good." Lord Oranos said.

" Indeed it is a Noble act, You should get going you have three years to build a proper home for the children and create the Island you will be living on. we suggest the Southern Atlantic near the Sea of Monster's the strong Monster Scent and Chi will block out the Boys Scent and Chi Signature." Lord Vulcanus said.

" Yes My Lord." Thor said then they disappeared in a Sea Blue and Sky Blue mist.

They arrived near the Sea of Monsters and decided to build an island in the Caribbean Sea.

" I wonder what Father will say." Thor said.

"Yea I'm sure they will be happy but at the same time probably pretty pissed at us. What about mother?" Magnus asked.

"Please Gaea has never even met us aside from the day she gave birth to each of us." Thor said.

"Your right you search for Jason and i will find Perseus... Perseus i like that name it has a nice ring to it." Magnus said.

"Yea i cant shake the feeling like I've heard that name before but i cant figure it out." Thor said. then Magnus snapped his fingers and an I-Pad and hacked into the Olympian Wi/Fi network.

"Perseus Demigod Son of Zeus born about 4,000 years ago and founded Mycenae becoming its first King creating a Dynasty. He is also the Great Grandfather to Hercules who's Father is Zeus he achieved many great things and eventually was given Immortality." Magnus said reading the information.

" So he was my little brother and Hercules wasn't just a Demigod he was more." Thor said.

"Yes according to the tests done by Apollo Athena and Hephaestus he is about 70% God and 30% Human he was incredibly powerful it says." Magnus said.

"I guess that means he is still alive." Thor said. then disappeared to Search out for Jason. Magnus followed suit and went to Manhattan he was amazed at what Humans have accomplished and this was all on there own not like in his time on Earth when all super structures where built by the Gods or Cyclops

Magnus and Thor found the children and now that they know where they are they could watch them from there Island and when the time is right they will go an bring the boys there.

**3 Years Later.**

"Jason is in trouble i will be back." Thor said disappearing in a Sky Blue mist.

Thor arrived at the Grace Residence and found about 6 monsters ranging in variety. He took out Mjollnir and the Adamantium Hammer/Axe glistened in the Sun Light. One End of Mjollnir was flat like a Hammer and the other Half was a Curved Axe. An Aura of Power radiated from it The Same hammer in Ultimate Avengers.

Jason saw Thor appear from nowhere with his Mighty Hammer the huge man pointed his Hammer at the Cyclops that was about to crush Jason and shot a Bolt of Energy with Lightning crackling around it that incinerated the Cyclops. Jason was amazed but then went into a Rage when he was his mother killed before his eyes.

He began glowing with power the winds picked up and a Giant Lightning bolt pierced the Sky and struck down the Minotaur Jason passed out but saw Thor take out a Monster with a single powerful blow from his hammer then everything went black.

"I have the boy where are you?" Thor asked Magnus Mentally.

"I am getting Perseus and his Mother." Magnus said.

"I couldn't save Jason's Mother." Thor said sadly as he laid Jason down on a bed in the underused infirmary they built 3 years ago.

"Its alright even we cannot change the Fates." Magnus said then appeared right next to Thor with Sally Jackson and Perseus.

"Now i will explain further." Magnus said to Sally who has taken a defensive stance in front of her 9 year old Son who was amazed at what happened.

"His father told me one of you would come for him one day but i didn't believe him. You wont harm my Son!" Sally said.

"You have us mistaken. I am his older brother and God. my name is Magnus Son of Poseidon and Gaea." Magnus said.

"I've never read of any Magnus." Sally said not believing him but did notice the resemblance to Poseidon although Magnus looked younger.

"Maybe you have read about my brother Thor Son of Zeus and Gaea. Our fathers or the other gods don't even know we are alive they think we faded 15,000 years ago. but we didn't we were taken away by the Gods of the Universe who have trained us for all those years and have given us a mission to train the child of the Prophecy and his comrades that child is Perseus. No one can escape Fate you can either let him be trained by us or let him go about his life ignorant to his purpose and when the Titans come after him he wont even know how to hold a Sword or the weak spots of Hydra or how to kill a Cyclops and Minotaur. it is your choice." Magnus said.

"If i train can i see Daddy?" Perseus asked timidly stepping out from behind his mother.

Magnus bent down to a Knee. " Yes once you reach a certain point in your training we will all meet Father, I haven't seen him in a very long time and i miss him a lot." Magnus said.

"How come i never seen him?" Perseus asked a little angry.

"Because he is very important he is a God his name is Poseidon he is the God of all the Oceans and he isn't aloud to have any more children because of this Prophecy." Magnus said.

" A God? Like the one people talk about when they go to church?" Perseus asked then was flabbergasted when Thor appeared with Jason.

"No not like that but somewhat the same." Magnus said then Thor healed Jason.

"Perseus Jackson Son of Poseidon meet your Cousin Jason Grace Son of Zeus." Thor said.

" Son of Zeus! He is the reason Poseidon cant see his Son how could he create a law and break it." Sally said pretty angrily.

"Father has never ben able to control himself with Mortals." Thor said with a giggle.

"Where am i… Mother." Jason said as he started to cry and Sallies motherly instincts kicked in and she comforted the little boy.

"Its okay Jason, You are on an Island in the Caribbean Sea, I am sorry to say this but your mother is dead i couldn't save her…. I am your older brother Thor." He said extending his large hand and the boy shook it trying to compose himself.

" Mom never said i had a brother." Jason said in between sobs.

"You have many brothers and Sisters. You are a Demigod Our Father is Zeus King of the Gods and Ruler of this Solar System." Thor said.

"It's alright Jason, You will find out that all living things must pass on. Do not feel sad for your mother rejoice for her and know that she is in a better place." Magnus said.

" Who are you two." Jason asked.

" That boys name is Perseus he is your Cousin and that is his mom Sally she can be your Aunt." Thor said.

"Cousin? i've never had one of those before." Jason said.

"Me neither." Perseus said excitedly after about an hour of talking Jason and Perseus went up to there room Half of it looked like it was in the Skies and the other half looked like it was in the Ocean.

"I thought all Mortals go to the Underworld?" Sally asked.

"Yes and No. Certain Mortals who the Gods deem worthy will be spirited away to Heaven the True Heaven. When i say Gods i don't mean Poseidon and the Olympians i mean the Gods of the Universe you know 2 of there names. Oranos The King of the Immortals and God of the Universe. He and Gaea are the parents of the Titans grandparents to the Olympians and Great Grandparents to Perseus and Jason. Then the others Are Pontus who you know as the Primordial God of the Ocean. the Third is Vulcanus who you do not know because he never came to Earth In fact the Olympians don't even know of him. They think Oranos was chopped into pieces by Kronos and that Pontus faded shortly after the Titans took over." Magnus said.

"I know Poseidon and he must be heart broken. I used to think there was no way he could care for the children he sired, he's probably had thousands of them but then one night about 5 years ago i went into check on Perseus and i Saw him just staring at Percy Sleep but he quickly disappeared it was more of like a mold left of him in the Mist. i cant imagine how he feels towards his Immortal children." Sally said.

"Yes he was but i can tell you that he does not discriminate but he respects the Demigods more. We are guided by our parents from the moment we come into existence our powers and strength come to us like breathing talking and walking come to you. Perseus will have to train hard to unlock his potential and the fact that every moment may be there last contributes to this respect." Magnus said.

"What about there schooling?" Sally asked.

"We have prepared this Island with everything they need." Thor said.

"Your quarters are prepared as well. Once you and the boys get settled in we have two others a Son and Daughter of Hades to retrieve." Magnus said.

"They all broke there oath." Sally said.

"No Hades didn't his children were born in the 1930's but where taken from there mother to the Lotus Casino where time freezes. They haven't aged a day." Magnus said.

" How old are they?" Sally asked

" Nico was about 12 days from turning 10 and his Birthday is January 12th and Bianca is 13. So Since its August 27th we will wait until January 1st 2000 to retrieve them and they will all be the same age." Magnus said.

"Good they all will grow up together." Sally said.

**2 weeks Later September 10th 1999 **

Perseus and Jason have excelled with leaps and bounds in these 2 Weeks. The 9 year olds soak up everything Magnus and Thor have to teach them. They really have done a Broad teaching of all the Gods of this Planet. The Hindu Gods, the Southern/Northern Native American Gods, The Chinese and Japanese Gods/Spirits, The Egyptian and other African Gods. The Babylonian Gods, The Norse Gods, The Gaulish Celtic Gods, The Brythonic Celtic Gods or (Britons), The Roman Gods and obviously the Greek Gods.

After they had the Boys Learn about all the stories and Legends of all the Gods of Planet Earth They told them that.

"They are all the Same Gods just different masses of people called them different things. To different civilization's different things were important. For instance the Viking's Home lands where barren and Frozen they couldn't grow any crops and there were not many animals up there so every year they would have to invade cities and towns in Northern Europe Britain Ireland Scotland France or Gaul as it was called in the past. So There King of the Gods was Odin and he is the God of War. Odin is Zeus and Zeus is Jupiter and so on and so forth." Thor said.

"In Babylon they aren't called Olympian's there called Anunnaki which means 'those who from the Heavens Came', In this region of the world Zeus is called Marduk, There are many names for each different God and Goddess." Magnus said.

"So why do we have to learn all of this if there just the same people?" Percy asked.

"Because knowing just the Greek and Roman stories is like reading a Book and only reading 2 out of every ten pages. You have to know everything because if you don't then great pieces of useful knowledge you wont know of in the time of need." Magnus said.

"Alright fine we'll learn it but don't forget you promised we could Spar for an extra 20 minutes today." Jason said.

"I gave my word child." Thor said.

**December 21st 1999, Olympus High Council Meeting**

"It has come to my attention that my Son Jason Grace is missing." Zeus said.

"I knew this ridiculous pact would never hold." Ares said.

"So after the last fiasco you went and had another one. Father that isn't wise." Athena said.

"I have a confession as well….. My Son Perseus has gone missing, but what is worse is that someone is blocking me from viewing him. even his mother was taken." Poseidon said.

"This is great, Maybe we should have done my idea." Apollo said.

"Your Idea is absurd little brother. A Demigod hasn't ben raised on Olympus in over 5,000 years,Besides they are men and all men are evil they will turn on us and destroy Olympus." Artemis said coldly.

"Hey i'm the older one!" Apollo said.

"My SON WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Poseidon boomed scaring many in the Throne room besides his Sisters and brother Zeus.

"I wish i could say the same thing about my boy." Zeus said and this worried everyone besides Hera.

" What do you mean Brother?" Poseidon asked.

"Well May 22nd 1990 Jason was born the younger brother of Thalia Grace. Well someone was in a rage and demanded the boys life. I could not kill him so my loving wife and I made an agreement. Jason's life would be hers to command." Zeus said and Demeter Poseidon and Hestia who was tending the fire gasped .

"How could you do such a thing Brother? I Love Hera but you know she will torture him in doing so creating an Enemy for Olympus a very powerful enemy i might add." Demeter said.

"I agree with you sister…. Maybe Perseus and Jason are together right now… But who took them and for what reason?" Poseidon asked.

"Maybe Kronos is planning an Attack" Hermes said.

"Were going to pretend you didn't say that… It is impossible for Kronos to come back. All of the Titans are locked up in Tartarus and Kronos himself is still chopped up into a million pieces. Not to mention Lord Oranos has ben in Tartarus chopped into Millions of pieces for double the length of Kronos and he has yet to reform." Artemis said.

"I Agree with my beautiful daughter, If one as powerful as Lord Oranos could not reform then Kronos could not either. But it doesn't matter who has taken them all that matters right now is that we get them back, Then we can worry about what we will do with them." Zeus said.

"Who would have thought that Hades would have ben the one to uphold his agreement." Apollo said which got a laugh from a few Olympians.

"That is true, but i fear it is just as if i did." A new voice said from the shadows then a Figure appeared in Black and Red Ancient Greek Battle Armor with a Black cape billowing behind him and a Red, Black and Gold elegant Crown on his head.

"HADES!" Zeus Boomed standing up his Master Bolt appeared in his hand and he stood ready to strike.

"You know you are exiled from Olympus and your lucky i didn't send you to Tartarus after what you did to my daughter!" Zeus yelled.

"How many times must i tell you that i didn't order Thalia's death, Ask my wife." Hades said.

"Brother lets see why he is here no sense in getting all worked up." Hestia said from the Fire.

"Fine speak but if i don't like what you have to say i will blast you to Tartarus my self!" Zeus thundered and a Northeaster ravaged The North East of United Staes all around Olympus then calmed once Hestia calmed Zeus.

"Well I will start from the beginning. 1921 my daughter Bianca Di Angelo was born 3 years later my son Nico Di Angelo was born. in 1934 you tried to kill them by striking there hotel with a Lightning Bolt killing there mother. When i felt that she died I immediately went to the Hotel to find the children and they were gone she must have died less than 5 minutes before i got there and they were gone not even within 100 miles of the Hotel and i couldn't sense there presence like you cant sense your children's. The years went on and i couldn't find them i thought it best that they stayed hidden especially all that was going on with there Older brother Adolph. They haven't turned up or died yet. Bianca would be 79 in 2 days. That age is rare for a Demigod. Now i have figured out the only place they could be and that is the Lotus Casino. You see when they first went missing the Lotus Casino hadn't moved from England yet. So i didn't even think of it." Hades said.

"So now we have 4 potential children of the prophecy. unless they both aged past 16 before they were taken to the Lair of the Lotus Eaters. This is a very serious problem. 4 Big Three Demigods who unlock there full power would make other more weak minded Demigods to Join them not to mention Both Camps have much lower numbers than we had in Ancient Times when Mortals Worshiped us" Athena said.

"Like I have ben trying to say, We should befriend them instead of acting like there just a problem that needs to be fixed or guided into doing our bidding. If we befriend them then we wont have to rely on there awe and fear of us to ensure there loyalty because if any of the Titans get out and show them a little attention not to mention the automatic Fear and Awe one receives when in the presence of a Titan especially Mortals. There loyalty will switch quickly." Apollo said.

"I agree with Apollo were doing more bad than good. Remember the World Wars, the Civil War and countless other Wars since the Creation of Modern Human's 200,000 Plus Years ago that have occurred because of our children?" Poseidon said.

"That is the precise reason that I decreed the Pact in the 1st place." Zeus boomed.

"By completely ignoring or avoiding a problem doesn't solve it. We must face it as we have everything else over the handfuls of Millennia, I say let the Titans come so we can finish them off once and for all as i said 300,000 years ago we shouldn't imprison them we should destroy them, If we did we wouldn't be having this conversation because lets be serious i don't care if theres a 75% Demigod there is no way he or she could destroy us we don't even have to fight them we shoot a Chi Blast and incinerate them. This Child of the Prophecy wont Destroy Olympus but his hand will free those who have the power to do so if he isn't on our side." Ares said with much wisdom everyone was shocked besides Hera she was loving the fact her prized son was finally living up to his potential.

"My Son is correct we must face our problems as we have always done!" Hera said.

"Please if it weren't for your possessive and craziness Jason Grace would probably never be a threat to Olympus but once he finds out his Father handed over his life to a woman who wants nothing more than to see him suffer he will Hate us all and most of all Father." Dionysus said he still holds a grudge against Hera and ever since he became a Council Member he stuck it to her every chance he got.

"I was going to do no such thing!" Hera said standing up and a Scepter appeared in her hand crackling with Purple Blue Energy.

"I will give you that, You would wait until the boy was grown to begin his Torture!" Dionysus yelled and the Thyrsus appeared in his hand the Long Staff was solid wood from the Mediterranean and similar to the Myth the business end of the Staff looked like a Pinecone but was Adamantium and was shining with a Purple/Forest Green Energy.

"ENOUGH!" Zeus yelled and Thunder boomed throughout the world.

"We will fix this problem and find all 4 of them. Ares Hermes Apollo and Artemis will search for them….. Hestia would you shed some light on the matter between Hades and I?" Zeus asked and Hestia nodded and the Hearth began to show the last 3 years of Hades life which proved everything he said.

"Alright i am sorry for accusing you brother. You are reinstated as the 13th Olympian on the Winter Solstice." Zeus said it was painfully difficult for him. he raised his hand and to his Left a Black Red and Gold Throne rose. Zeus was in the middle, Poseidon on the Right and Hades on the Left then there was 5 Olympians on each side making a U.

"Maybe you should check on the Titans in Tartarus Brother while i will go to Lake Titicaca in Bolivia make sure Hyperion is still imprisoned there." Poseidon said.

_( __*AN*__ The Legend of Lake Titicaca states that the Gods created the Lake to imprison a great evil, Scientists have proclaimed that it is an Artificial Lake but cant explain how it was created. This makes it the Largest Artificially created body of water in the world not to mention it is 12,500 feet above Sea Level )_

"I will see to it." Hades said.

"Our business is finished here, Council dismissed."Zeus said and everyone started to disappear to fulfill there tasks.


	2. The Rescue

*thank you for reading my first story. There is going to be the Original Characters once our Heros go to Camp Half-Blood, But i will also be adding more Minor Demigods*

**Olympia Island January 1st 2000**

"You have done well in your training we want you to continue doing the same techniques and only Martial Arts you both aren't ready for a Weapons Yet especially when were not around. I have told your mother that Swords and other weapons aren't permitted you can only use these wooden training swords. If you are concentrated enough to use your Elements then by all means use them."Magnus said

"Of course Lord Magnus." Perseus said. He and Jason had a mischievous grins and twinkles in there eyes. Thor and Magnus disappeared and reappeared in front of the Lotus Casino.

"From the look on there faces i fear they wont be obliging to our wishes." Thor said.

"Oh i took extra precautions by making every weapon on the island weigh a couple tons." Magnus said and they both laughed as they entered the Casino and were immediately bombarded by servants trying to give them Lotus Flowers.

With a wave of his hand Thor sent an Invisible power at the servants that barely knocked them back but sent a little bit of static electricity into there bodies and with a Stern Look he said "Where are the children" Lightning flashed and Thunder was heard outside. His Eyes crackled with electricity.

"Si-Six floors down my lord" the female servant barely made out through her whimpering. Magnus noticed the Guards coming for him and could tell they weren't regular humans they were enhanced by an Immortal. He and Thor took off to the Stair way moving so fast they were a blur but no one even noticed them. When they got down to the 6 floor they found it was also where the Bank was and there was 20 Guards with Ak-47's but the clips where different there was the Marks of the Titans on the Guns and The Clips where Celestial Bronze.

"They got Celestial Bronze Bullets. Looks like were going to have to actually use our powers these humans have ben Enhanced by the Titans Somehow." Magnus said then they both turned the corner immediately raising there hands and shooting out a blast of Blue Green Energy and the Guards were no more.

Thor and Magnus made there way to the Children of Hades room in there Ancient Greek Battle Armor.

"Whoa who are you?" 9 year old Nico Di Angelo asked.

"I am Thor Son of Zeus and Gaea this is my brother Magnus Son of Poseidon and Gaea. Those Mytho-Magic characters are real and you are Demigods. The Titans took you to the Lotus Casino in England in 1934 where you have stayed for the past 66 years and haven't aged one day. The Titans wish to manipulate you into doing there bidding and bringing down Olympus. You are very rare and powerful Demigods for your Father is Hades Lord of the Underworld and one of the Big Three." Thor said Nico and Bianca were shocked.

"We offer you a life you never knew existed. If you choose to come with us we will teach you how to use your Powers and become Warriors. We already are training two of your Cousins Perseus Jackson Son of Poseidon and Jason Grace Son of Zeus. You four will do great things and your life will not be an easy one but your Father has ben looking for you since 1934 and when your fully trained we will bring you to him i know you have heard stories of Hades but do not believe all of them Mortals have a flare for dramatics and have over exaggerated some of the Myths about your Father." Magnus said.

"So we have power of the Underworld and the Dead?" Nico asked.

"Yes and from the power i sense you are more powerful than your sister but you both are very powerful for Demigods." Thor said.

"Right now we have to worry about getting out of here. You will need protection… This should suffice." Magnus said and with a wave of his hand the 2 Children of Hades clothes changed into Battle Armor and they both had a Sword and Shield while Bianca also had a Bow and Arrows.

"Awesome!" Nico said swinging around his sword around with surprising skill.

"Bianca you take out as many as you can with the Bow and when you run out of Arrows use the Sword and Shield on your back. Both of you trust your instincts and we will be back on Olympia Island in 30 minutes." Magnus said which got a smile from the kids.

"Bianca are you alright?" Nico asked.

"yea i'm fine this is just a lot to fathom. Everything we were taught isn't true. If we've ben in here for 66 years the world must be completely different. In Middle School we learned about the past and America 50 years before we were born was almost unrecognizable as well as everyone we know must be dead." Bianca said

"So what everything is probably much better now its the year 2000 who knows what kind of things they have now! The only person i cared about was mother and she's died back in 1934." Nico said

"He's right things are much different from when you lived." Magnus said.

"yes we can fill you in later but now we must leave." Thor said as Mjollnir appeared in his right hand. Magnus unsheathed his two Samurai Swords he and Thor led the way out of the room and they heard Guards rounding the Corner.

"Bianca this is your First test. I want you to shoot an arrow at this group of guards but i want you to Summon the Fire of Hades while you are firing your bow." Magnus said. and Bianca did as she was told.

"Good they should be rounding the Corner when the knot in your stomach intensifies too greatly i want you to release." Magnus said as he saw her Eyes shining Black and Red and the Red Fire engulfing the Arrow intensified greatly to the point where the surrounding area started to heat up.

The Guards rounded the Corner and once at least 10 of them were visible she fired the Arrow and when it missed its Target she was pissed at herself for missing and wasting that energy but when it hit the wall it exploded like dynamite and killed all 20 guards.

"Bianca that was Awesome! Why couldn't i do something like that?" Nico asked

"Because your younger and it is harder to access your powers at about 12- 13 is when your powers really start to show themselves it mostly comes along at puberty." Magnus said.

"Ohh that means i got three years until i can do that?" Nico asked.

"No it just wont be as easy and we didn't have the time, we still don't lets move." Thor said and Mjollnir extended about 4 feet he was now holding it with two hands.

They fought there way through the Casino and Nico really showed he has potential as a warrior he was subconsciously using the Souls of the dead guards to replenish him and give him strength and focus. Bianca was impressive as well but she preferred to use the bow and only used her sword and shield once they got to the main lobby.

The Frenzy caused many of the Mortals to snap out of the Trance and rush out of the Casino

"There in for a Big Surprise." Magnus said looking at the outfits some people were wearing. Some from the renaissance from the Middle ages the 1800's early 1900"s

On the highest Floor the Lotus Eaters were furious they not only lost hundreds of Mortals but now there master will most certainly torture them for centuries even if they win the upcoming war. They Lost two potential keys to Lord Kronos's revival and ascension back to power.

**Olympia Island January 5th 2000 **

"We were in there for 5 days and it felt like an hour or two." Magnus said as they appeared on Olympia Island. and Jason came running over.

"Perseus there back and they got Nico and Bianca!" Jason yelled from the Palace to the beach where Percy was swimming in the Caribbean Sea.

Percy came running over completely dry which amazed Nico and Bianca

"Hey your not even wet." Bianca said.

"Thats because he is a Son of Poseidon and if he doesn't want to get wet then he doesn't get wet." Magnus said.

"Perseus, Jason Dinners ready." Sally yelled from one of the Palace windows.

"Coming mom but i think you should make some Extra Magnus and Thor came back with Nico and Bianca." Percy said.

"Its good my motherly intuition kicked in before. I cooked plenty extra c'mon inside and eat." Sally said and then they all went into the Kitchen to eat.

"I want to discuss your training." Magnus said.

"yea can we learn our powers now?" Percy asked

"Yes in the mourning our day will start with Sparring first Martial Arts then second Sword Sparring. After Lunch you will Spar with your Elemental powers alone nothing else. After Dinner you will do strictly Strength and Endurance training. We will also use our powers and cast a spell on this Island to make it much more difficult to use your powers so then when we send you into the outside world using your powers will barely cost you any Chi. before you go to bed we will teach you some History of Earth and the Universe." Magnus said.

"Chi? you never mentioned a Chi before." Jason said.

"Chi is an Energy source that is present in all living things in the universe the Sun the Planets even the giant Nebula you see in photos. Planets Water animals the Sky The Magma everything has it. The Gods locked this knowledge away from humans that is why you feel the pull in you stomach when you use your powers it is your Human half holding you back." Thor said.

"There are few humans who can use there Chi but only the lowest form of it. They can concentrate there Chi to a single point of there body and make it impenetrable they can also increase there senses speed and some of the more gifted can increase there strength. You know these people as those Asian Monks. " Magnus said. _(Watch Fight Science on Nat Geo, One episode they bring on a Shoaling Monk who did some amazing shit)_

"When humans were first Created the Olympian Council was quite different than it is today knew of mans greed and hatred and lust for Warfare they decided to hold back there Chi and Mental powers. Some who were proven worthy would have the restrictions taken away Some of these people used there powers for others and some used there powers for themselves. You see if all of humanity had access to this power that would cause a serious threat to the Gods since even without the Power of Chi some foolish Emperors and Kings tried to wage war with the Gods." Thor said

"You all are not ready for Chi training but using your Elemental Powers will strengthen your Chi. Once we feel you have progressed far enough you will cut sword sparring and hand to hand sparring in half and will place the Endurance and Strength. After Dinner will be the Chi sparring." Magnus said.

"This is awesome i never would have dreamed id be doing all this." Nico said.

"Yea it's cool right." Percy said.

"Yes we know its cool but you wont be able to do any of those things with an empty stomach." Sally said.

"Yes listen to your mother eat but while you eat we should educate you." Thor said.

"14 Billion years ago the Universe was created in a Single moment of complete and utter Chaos. Rightfully so the Entity is called Chaos it is neither a he or a she it is not evil or good. About 4 Billion years Ago Chaos gave birth to Gaea when Planet X smashed into the Planet Earth which was just a Ball of Lava. The ensuing Chaos on Planet Earth Formed the Moon by sending a Bubble of Magma into Space. In those early years the Moon was 20x closer and was a Ball of Magma just like the Earth it shines a Blood Red/Orange in the Night Sky. Without that Chaos The Moon wouldn't have formed and Life on Earth couldn't have survived. The collision that Chaos caused not only gave Earth a Moon but knocked us closer to the Sun which would have ben too far away to sustain life even with Gods living in the Realm. With Planet X Chaos brought a barrage of Meteors that were filled with Frozen Water. When the hundreds of thousands of meteors release all of that Frozen Water it created the Ocean which began to cool down the Earth. Through this intervention Chaos gave birth to Thalassa Primordial Goddess of the Ocean. During This Time Chaos gave birth to the Primordial Gods and Goddesses Erebus God of Shadow and Darkness is the Son of Chaos and Darkness itself. then Chaos Had a Daughter Nyx Goddess of the Night. Chaos also formed Tartarus on Planet Earth

Thalassa and Gaea created life for the Billions of Years until Chaos and his Two Sons Oranos and Pontus arrived 65 million years ago. The Ensuing Chaos caused the mass extinction of just about all life on this planet but it also paved the way for Man Kind and Mammals. That is why we say Chaos is not good or evil because he/she killed just about all life on this Planet but it was necessary for life to evolve. With Chaos's 2nd intervention on Planet Earth Formed Eros God of Love was formed from the Love between Oranos and Gaea and Pontus and Thalassa. Oranos became King of the Gods while the others all had children he and Gaea did not because he had foreseen what his children would become and he had grown quite fond of Earth and his beautiful wife Gaea so he decided to wait it out and try to find a way to ensure a Just Ruler of the Solar System." Magnus said.

"Take a break brother, Our Mother Gaea grew impatient and jealous of the joy Thalassa and Pontus where having with there children as well as Erebus and Nyx who had ben married long before the Dinosaurs or Chaos's 2nd arrival. She didn't know of Lord Oranos's true Throne.

He is much older than Gaea who is 4 Billion years old. Lord Oranos, Lord Pontus and Lord Vulcanus were created in the Big Bang personally by Chaos. Oranos is the Youngest. They where created to go from Star System to Star System to impregnate the Female Goddess of the Planets that can harbor Life. They also are the protectors of the Universe as well as Gods of the Universe. in the 15,000 years we have spent with them we have gone to battle with many of there children who are seeking there Thrones." Thor said

"Any way Oranos came up with an idea he would put all of the good emotions into the Seeds this plan backfired and the children came out deformed we will go into further detail later but Gaea was upset and Oranos was somewhat disgusted he was going to send them to Tartarus but then realized it was his fault. He and Gaea continued to not get along until He had a Vision of your Parents defeating his children and restoring Honor and Justice to our Solar System. He and Gaea then had 12 children who were just as ruthless and evil as Oranos Foresaw he didn't give them the title of Gods instead he called them Titans." Magnus said.

"Throughout there childhood Oranos was disgusted by there evil nature and barely showed them any attention only his daughters because most of them aren't evil. this infuriated Gaea, She began to formulate a plot to have one of her children kill Oranos and Take his Throne. None of the Titans had the courage to stand up to Oranos besides Kronos there youngest and most powerful Son. All of the Other Titans all had one Element they could control where as Kronos inherited his Fathers power over all Elements. Gaea then created the Scythe for Kronos. but when Oranos got wind of the Plot he was heartbroken at the fact Gaea would betray him so When Kronos and his brothers Came for Oranos he left to return to his True Kingdom. Pontus stayed for a little while longer and then pretended to Fade so the Titans wouldn't ever possibly find out the truth. Kronos could sense that his Father had just disappeared so he sent 4 of his brothers to the Corners of the Earth to hold up the Sky with them gone and in other hemispheres Kronos Said he castrated his Father Cut him up into a Million pieces and sent him to Tartarus Proclaiming himself the Lord of the Sky Ocean and Earth he then imprisoned all of his deformed brothers in Tartarus and a few he sent into the stomach of Gaea where they caused her great pain. Now Gaea was even more pissed and she had a Vision of the future as well of Zeus Poseidon and Hades defeating Kronos and being chopped into a million pieces by his own Son Zeus." Thor said

"Gaea tried to defeat the Titans but was thwarted by there united strength she tried another tactic she told Kronos of her vision this made Kronos Paranoid and he lost his Charisma started making decisions on Rage alone. A few days later he found that His Wife Rhea was pregnant so to stop his Mother's prophecy when Rhea gave Birth to Hestia he took the little Goddess and swallowed her. he did this with the next 4 children Hades. Demeter, Poseidon and Hera. These children were not born a year or two apart like your thinking. Kronos controlled himself there was Several Millennia between each of there births, even though they had intercourse once in a few thousand years Gaea blessed her daughter Rhea and she became incredibly fertile just about guaranteed to get pregnant every time.

Gaea and Rhea came up with a Plan to give Kronos a Rock instead of the next child then they would raise the God or Goddess until adulthood when he or she would rescue his brothers and Sisters from his Fathers stomach this God was Zeus. He was hidden on the Island Crete on Mount Ida. When Zeus became a Full grown God he used a Formula Metis gave him to get Kronos to vomit up his siblings. Once they were freed they had a little skirmish and escaped Mount Othrys. They then went and recruited there cousins and they stopped calling themselves 2nd generation Titans and honored the name of there Grandfather and called themselves Gods and Later the Olympians.

They then went to Tartarus and freed all of there deformed Giant uncles from Tartarus and Briares brought them to an Ancient Temple where they and the Telchines Gave the Big Three there Weapons that Oranos created for them any where from 1.5 Million to 500,000 years before. They waged a War that lasted 10 years and during this Time the Original Olympian Council was formed it was Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Helios, Prometheus, Hera, Metis, Demeter, Hestia, Selene Leto, and Epimetheus. Over the 500,000 years of its existence it has seen many changes at this time they created primitive men Neanderthals. 200,000 years later the Olympians created Modern Man but artificially implanting there DNA into the Neanderthals creating a New Breed of Humans ones far more advanced and actually looked like the Gods. This went on until the Modern Men grew large enough in numbers and built up weapons and they went to war with the Neanderthals. It was the 1st War Ares started." Magnus said.

"That was a lot of history." Bianca said

"yea but it wasn't boring like in school." Percy said.

" Since you've all finished you can go out side and spar." Sally said

"You don't gotta tell us twice." Jason said as they all ran out of the Palace and out to the Beach each grabbing a Sword. Jason and Percy were extra excited to use real swords because they haven't used them in 5 days.

**Olympia Island August 18th 2000**

8 months and 13 days later and Percy Jackson's 10th Birthday arrived he is the Youngest of the 4 and last to reach 10. In these 8 months of Training the boys look like different people. Bianca has become a great archer and an okay Sword fighter. Perseus Nico and Jason on the other hand are incredible warriors with swords and Jason is just as good as Bianca with a Bow using the Air to give him incredible precision.

"Today we will go over your Powers of the Earth." Thor said.

"Powers over the Earth?" Percy asked.

"Where not children of Gaea." Bianca said.

"Yes but Gaea's Domain was divided up by Poseidon Hades and Demeter. But Jason can use the Earth to magnify or transport Electricity." Magnus said.

"Perseus you can make the Earthquake and Bend to your will but i recommend you use these powers only in dire circumstances because you could cause devastation in the Mortal World. You can also summon power from the Earth similar to how you do from the Ocean but not nearly as well. Nico and Bianca and summon the same power but they have telekinesis over Boulders and Bedrock and if you master it i think you could do Metal as well. You also can open up the Earth and summon the Fire of Hades or just open it up and let your opponents plummet to the Underworld." Thor said

"Let me take a crack a-" Nico said but was stopped as a Bright Shining Light appeared in the middle of them radiating power like a miniature Sun the power they sensed was immense no one had sensed anything like it besides Magnus and Thor.

"I sense the Power of Lords Oranos, Pontus and Vulcanus as well as another." Magnus said

After a few moments the light intensified then abruptly died down and a 13 year old boy in Spartan Attire fell to the floor.

"He's a Spartan Demigod, Oranos his brothers and someone else sent him into the future." Magnus said then realized why they told him to build the Island near the Sea of Monsters

"Perseus i want you to watch how i heal this boy because you can do the same thing." Magnus said picking up the boy and walking into the Ocean with him. He dunked him under water and held him there for a few moments when he felt the boy's energy restored he lifted him out of the water.

They laid him down on the beach and took off his Spartan Helmet He had Blonde Hair with Gold and Blue Eyes he was a well fit 13 year old and looked much older than Percy Jason and Nico would look at the Age of 13. He coughed up some water and then got a look at his surroundings. He was on an Island unlike anything he had ever seen the water was clear enough to see the ground and the trees he had never seen before either.

"where am i?" the Boy asked in Ancient Greek. Jason Nico Bianca and Percy were amazed at the fact they could understand the Ancient Greek.

"Olympia Island. You are lucky you landed here. Tell me what War were you born near.?" Magnus asked.

"I was born 10 years before the Battle of Thermopylae. My Name is Silus Tsunos Son of Lord Helios and Zena Tsunos. I was Sent here by my Father he wouldn't tell me why he was sending me to the Future but for some reason if didn't work, we almost gave up then 3 All Powerful beings showed up and said that i was to protect The Children of Olympus." Silus said in Ancient Greek.

"So you were born in 480 B.C.E. and know the Ancient Greek Traditions, A few months ago we started to do some Spartan Physical Training. I am Perseus Son of Poseidon, This is Jason son of Zeus and they are Nico and Bianca Children of Hades." Percy said in Ancient Greek extending his hand to Silus.

"what about us?" Thor said.

"Oh yea That is Thor Son of Zeus and Gaea. This is Magnus Son of Poseidon and Gaea." Percy said and Silus was immediately shocked and awed he dropped down to a knee and bowed his head in respect.

"Are the stories of you true?" Silus asked and our 4 heros had no idea what was going on.

"Yes and no. We never faded but were taken away by the Gods of the Universe. Those three Beings are the Gods of the Universe You know two of them as Primordial gods Oranos and Pontus. They have trained us since 15,000 BCE so about 17,000 years ago. But before we educate you further you must Learn about the Earth and then the Sun and our Solar system." Thor said.

"You will join in on our Training regiment you will also notice that it is much harder to use your powers here we have placed a Magical regulator over this Island but i do not know how far you have progressed in your Elemental Training." Magnus said.

"I have spent little time training my powers and only spent about 2 months under Chiron's Tutelage at Camp Half-Blood." Silus said.

"No worries they may be further than you in that category but you are in much better shape and probably a better warrior." Thor said.

"Don't forget he is a Son of Helios so he is probably one of the best Archers on Planet Earth." Magnus said.

"Yes i am." Silus Said taking the Cylinder attached to his belt and once he touched it the handle extended an Adamantium Sword that had aGolden glow coming from it. He then turned it upside down and switched it to his left and and tapped the tip of the sword on the ground and it began to transform into a Golden Bow. He pulled back and an Arrow appeared that had a Golden hue surrounding it. He unleashed the Arrow and hit the bullseye over 500 feet away.

"Impressive we are the Best Archers here and we couldn't do that." Jason said pointing at himself and Bianca.

"Lets go have some dinner and begin to teach you the modern language. it will be easy for you since it is created from Ancient Greek and Latin" Magnus said.

**Mt. Olympus December 21st 2000 **

"Father we have made no progress in searching for the Children and have kept any talk of this from spreading to any of the Minor Gods and Goddesses." Hermes said.

"You will continue your search even though there is little more we can do. We might just have to wait this one out and i suggest you all go out and produce more Children Dark Times approach us and we need to fill our Ranks at both of the Camps." Zeus said.

"Father i suggest we work on a Plan to Unite the Roman and Greek Camps. Together our chances will be much higher. The Greek Camp Trains heros those who specialize in fighting alone. The Roman Camp is more strategized warfare a group of warrior's fighting as one. I have given this much thought when we combine the two Camps the Romans will train as Greeks and The Greeks as Romans that way we have a well rounded Mortal Army." Athena said wisely.

"Have you not forgotten the Civil War. The Roman Half Bloods were trying to create an Empire just as Julius Caesar did." Demeter said.

"I have taken that into account as well. My Plan will need Perseus, Jason, Nico and Bianca. with out them we will have to wait for the next generation of Big Three Demigods." Athena said.

"We will find them for some reason i get the feeling that they aren't in danger." Poseidon said.

**Olympia Island **

"I ben having these dreams of other Demigods in America, There always being chased by something and it seems like there going to die but i can never see the ending." Perseus said.

"Then maybe you all should go to America and save them if they choose to train with us then bring them here but ask them if they want to go to Camp Half-Blood or the Roman Camp if they wish to come here then bring them here." Magnus said.

"But how are we supposed to Get there? and wont the Gods sense and be able to see us?" Jason asked.

"We will be shielding you from them but if any of there Parents are watching there children at the time they will see you and you will be getting there with these." Thor Said then snapped his fingers and all of a sudden a powerful Roar/Screech was hear and 2 Shadows were cast over the Island.

"We created them Many Millennia Ago they were our Symbol because they are creatures of the Ocean Sky and Land and they move in Packs like wolves so they were symbols of our group of Heros, Gods Demigods and Mortals all alike who fought for Humanity and Olympus. Meet Anicetus and Akakios The Last Dragons of Olympus!" Magnus said with Much Pride as the 25 Foot Dragons Landed on the Island rubbing there big heads on Thor and Magnus. They looked like Classic Medieval Dragons with Shining Black Armor. Anicetus Armor was Black, Sky Blue and Jungle Green Akakios armor was Black Sea Blue and Jungle Green

"There Beautiful!" Bianca said in awe and walked closer timidly.

"Of course a Daughter of Hades thinks an Ancient Dragon is Beautiful." Silus said.

"Anicetus, Akakios protect these children they are very important take them where they need to go and make sure they bring back Any Demigods they rescue i only want you both to intervene if necessary they must face this win or lose it will be a great lesson." Thor said and the Dragons nodded there heads.

"Of course Mi Lord." Anicetus said mentally to Thor and Magnus and they crouched down as low as possible and the Children climbed on board. Perseus and Nico went on Akakios and Jason Bianca and Silus went on the Anicetus and they took off Magnus and Thor used there powers to block the Children from any Immortal Prying eyes.

"Everything is playing out just as we foresaw the Gods are in the Council Meeting and soon we will have 4 New Demigods." Magnus said.

Perseus and Jason where each flying the Dragons.

"Where were they in your vision?" Silus asked.

"They were in one of the Boroughs of New York i think it was Queens." Percy said.

"Then were heading North." Jason said and the Dragons veered to the right which was North. They Made it to New York in 20 Minutes The Dragons where incredibly fast and with Jason boosting there Speed with Wind Currents they were even quicker than normal.

"That patch of woods looks Familiar Akakios take us down over there." Percy pointed to the small section of woods in Queens.

"I Never thought Man could build such things." Silus said completely amazed seeing New York City on the internet is one thing but actually being there is another. He was also amazed at the Planes and Helicopters, The buildings that to him literally scrapped the sky.

"They were new when i was born now it seems to almost be perfected besides the fuel source." Bianca said pointing at the Planes.

"Akakios, Anicetus circle around Queens i will whistle when were done here." Percy said and the Dragons nodded and took off the massive gust of wind almost knocked them over but there training has made them much stronger.

They all have on Regular Armor and Weapons besides Silus who has upgraded his Spartan Armor and doesn't wear just underwear for pants he wears shorts. He also has his Spear and Shield that every spartan has. He is the only one with a Godly Weapon. Photios Φωτιος

It is an Adamantium Sword created specifically for Silus by Hephaestus who was doing a favor for Lord Helios. When Silus taps the tip on the ground it turns into a Bow. The sword also stays as just the Handle or Cylinder (Like Perseus in Clash of the Titans) it glows like the Sun with Power.

"Lets search the woods we will stick together were the strongest that way." Perseus said and even though Silus has more experience Percy is the leader and is the best Swordsmen of the group.

They didn't have to go far because they felt the Earth Shaking and heard a girls screams. They looked up and saw 3 boys and 1 girl running for there lives through the woods. being chased by 6 Monsters 2 of them are cyclops 1 Minotaur and 3 Harpies.

"Silus Bianca Take out the Harpies." Percy said and Bianca and Silus wasted no time since the Harpies were right on there tail.

Bianca Summoned Hellfire and Silus summoned the power of the Sun and both of there Arrows were glowing with power. the Two arrows flew through the air at incredible speeds but Silus's was much faster going right through a harpies head and into the Minotaur. The Harpy incinerated immediately but the Minotaur was just seriously burnt and tossed back 20 feet.

The 4 teenagers where shocked and grateful. they made a run for our Heros as Bianca's Arrow hit the leading Harpy and exploded killing both Harpies.

"Jason, Nico those 2 Cyclopes are yours." Percy said and unsheathed both of his Swords 25 Inch Swords the one in his right was an Spartan Sword that was curved meant for slashing. The sword in his left was a Roman Gladius meant for stabbing. Nico had a 28 inch Sword in his right hand and a Large Dagger that he held left but he held it facing the opposite way. Jason had a 25 Inch Roman Gladius and a Shield.

They all dashed at incredible speeds the 4 newcomers didn't even see them. The Cyclops didn't either as they ran through there legs slicing and stabbing. but noticed they weren't getting anywhere.

Nico went for the Cyclops on the right he summoned a Large Rock the size of a Car and launched it at the Cyclops who had to block it which gave Nico the time to attack he opened up the Earth and Hellfire burst from the ground The Fire of Hades is so powerful it actually burnt the Cyclops.

This only infuriated the Cyclops as he gained his composure Percy had Jason hold off the other Cyclops and went yelled over to Silus.

"Silus try and calm them down and give them any weapon we have. Bia-" Percy said but was cut off when he heard Bianca scream her brother name. He turned to see Nico about to be crushed by the Cyclops massive Fist when 3 Arrows burning with Hellfire hit the Cyclops square in the face. knocking him back a couple of Feet.

Percy saw Jason about to get smashed so he threw one of his swords and the blade pierced the Cyclops Bicep. Earning a shriek of pain from the monster. He now charged at Percy but Percy summoned the Water from the little stream running through the woods and hit the Cyclops with immense force knocking him back 30 feet. Percy Ran over to Jason he was exhausted this was all of theres besides Silus first life or Death situation and the mental part was what was taking a toll on him.

"I got a Plan." Percy said helping his Cousin up.

Nico was getting back up when Bianca appeared next to him via Shadow Travel. But as soon as she did Nico Saw the Shadow of the Cyclops fist coming down on them. His godly reflexs kicked in and he grabbed his sister and shadow traveled to the Silus and the 4 Newbies.

"Stay here i got a Plan." Nico said then lifted another boulder and launched it at the Cyclops to guarantee it would attack him and not the other. He got the Cyclops to run at him in a blind rage. Nico timed it just Perfectly and Shadow Traveled at the precise moment the Cyclops was passing through the tree's shadow. He appeared on the Cyclops Back and stabbed down through its spine before he vaporized it he opened up the Earth and sent it to Tartarus.

At the same time The other Cyclops was rushing Jason and Percy. Percy was in front of Jason staring at the Giant and when he knew it was time he turned to Face Jason and braced himself.

Jason Ran with the speed of Lightning right at his Brotherly Cousin Percy cupped both of his Hands and catapulted Jason through the Air. Jason summoned the Lightning and it hit his Sword right before he stabbed it right through the Cyclops Eye incinerating him.

When Jason landed he expected cheering but all he hear was Percy's scream of pain. He turned around to see Percy on the Ground clutching his abdomen.

"My ribs are broken he hit me while i wasn't looking." Percy said looking at the Minotaur

Nico through a boulder at the Minotaur to try and get it to fight him but it wouldn't it only stared at Percy it was like he knew he was a Son of Poseidon therefore a Brother to Theseus.

Percy Knew this and knew there was nothing he could do this Minotaur wouldn't stop until he was dead. he stood up weakly.

"C'mon ugly, Even if i am injured i will still defeat you just as Theseus did!"

The Minotaur roared and ran at Percy but he didn't run at him with his head he was throwing punches which caught percy off guard and he was sliced down his chest by the claws of the Minotaur and then he did his best to dodge the next blow and did barely but the middle finger of the Minotaur sliced down his right eye if Percy was a little bit slower he would have lost his eye but now he only has just a slice going down the right of his right eye.

He then received a brutal punch to his already broken ribs knocking him back 5 feet. He was going through excruciating pain he thought he was going to die when he thought of his His cousins. Magnus and Thor. these 4 strangers and then his caring mother and he awoken a hidden power.

He stood up like he wasn't even Hurt His Eyes were glowing Ocean Blue swirling around his pupil like a Hurricane. All of his cousins could see Water Vapor covering his body and after a few seconds his broken ribs were healed the Slice going down his chest was completely gone the cut on his face was sealed but for some reason left a scar.

The whole time his glowing Ocean Blue Eyes never left the Minotaur who hasn't moved from his place.

"I can taste its fear." Nico yelled and Perseus Smirked then disappeared in a blur and when he was seen again it was right in front of the Minotaur with his Fist heading for its gut. He hit him once then followed up continually. The whole time he was thinking of a Tsunami how it isn't just one Gigantic wave it is a series of Big waves in intervals. As he was hammering down on the Minotaur with Lefts and Rights a Sea Blue Aura was seen around his hands. The Minotaur finally struck back and wasn't playing around anymore he went to impale Perseus with his Horns, But percy jumped on its back then grabbed the Horns and pulled with all his strength the Blue Aura appeared around his arms and with one last heave he pulled the horn out of the beasts head. In a fluid motion he spun the Horn around and drove it back into the Skull of the Minotaur

The last thing Percy saw was the golden dust of the Minotaur before he lost consciousness and drifted to the land of dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

*About there ages when I first wrote this a few months ago I didn't even put any thought into it besides the fact that the dates have meaning to me. Now I'm just gonna go with the idea that with the Greek Gods the Youngest is always the most powerful*

"Holy shit that was amazing, All of you were amazing." The Girl said.

Jason and Nico ran over to Percy and picked him up.

"Bring him to the Stream and he will be fine in moments." Silus said.

"So what are all of your Names." Nico asked.

"I am Niobi Nebula this is my twin brother Al Nebula and these two are our mothers adopted children Andrew and Desmond." Niobi said.

"Well i'm sure your all wondering what the hades is going on around here so if you wouldn't mind taking a seat this is going to take a few moments." Silus said in the best English he could muster he just had a deep accent from switching between Ancient Greek to American English.

They all told them of there divine heritage but couldn't tell them which parent was there own.

"You look much like Perseus just a little different" Bianca said pointing at Desmond "and you got the same eyes as Jason." She said pointing at Andrew.

"Now that you mention it we do all have weird names. Mine is Androkles his is Alcaeus hers his Niobi and his is Desimus" Andrew said.

Percy was dreaming but he was in a different world. The place was beautiful he looked around and was amazed at the scenery he saw. Then he noticed the most beautiful 3 females tending to his wounds.

"Hello Perseus." a Large powerful looking man said to Percy.

"Umm hello might i ask who are you and where the Hades am I?" Percy asked.

"I am Lord Oranos. Your Great Grandfather. I have brought your subconscious here to my Realm." Oranos said. Percy was amazed he felt like he was in Paradise.

Oranos kept talking but Percy's ADHD kicked in and he didn't catch a word Lord Oranos said. He was too busy staring at the 3 girls who where tending to his wounds they were Perfect.

"Perseus are you going to listen or continue these perverted thoughts about my daughters?" Oranos asked in a serious tone but you could tell he found this amusing.

"Oh yea I'm sorry my lord." Percy said.

"Like I was saying when you return home you are to find your Half Brother. He is a Cyclops that doesn't kill Demigods he's a good Cyclops when you awaken I want you to head for Manhattan and rescue him before he is tortured by the other Cyclops. He will be apart of the Hero's of Olympus and will play large rolls in your first few adventures. I suggest you move with haste The Olympian High Council meeting will be ending soon and you might be found. Go now my child and May Chaos All Father guide you." Oranos said then snapped his fingers and Percy disappeared.

Percy woke up and was immediately in action.

"I have a brother in this city he's in Manhattan, He's a Cyclops Son of Poseidon and Lord Oranos told me in my dream that he was important to our cause." Percy said then whistled and the 2 Armored Dragons landed int he clearing of the woods.

"This is gonna take some time getting used to." Al said.

They all boarded the Dragons and headed for Manhattan

_"Young Heros you must be quick the High Council meeting is coming to a Close Apollo, Artemis, Hermes and Ares are sent to look for you and we cant hide you all from there physical sight."_ Magnus said mentally to all the Heros besides the newcomers because they have yet to establish a link.

Nico Jason and Percy went in alone and made quick work of the monsters that were about to torture Tyson. They fought together and synchronized there attacks. Nico with his Blade and Dagger, Jason his Shield, Gladius and Bow strapped to his back. Percy with his Duel Blades leading the charge making the distraction as his cousins got in position of the deadly blow. They took out the 3 Cyclops and several other monsters at once and the Alley way was covered in Golden Dust.

"I am your big brother I've come to rescue you." Percy said.

"Big Brother?" Tyson said taking a moment to think about it then gave Percy a bear hug when he realized it.

"C'mon little cousin we have to get home and begin your training so we can stop the bad monsters from hurting people." Jason said.

"Yea they wanted me to eat people and i told them no so they tried to cut me." Tyson said as they were running out of the building.

"Whoa" Tyson said running up to the Dragons and petting them playfully.

They got on the Dragon and in 20 minutes where back at Olympia Island greeted by Magnus Thor and Sally.

"I cooked extra for you im sure your starving and i am so sorry about what happened to Ms. Nebula." Sally said and for the first time they realized that the woman who had raised them was killed by those monsters.

"It's ok she sacrificed her life for us if she didn't we all would have died." Niobi said sadly but also very proud of her mothers strength.

"Yes that was a most courageous Act. I am sure the Gods will reward her." sally said

Perce that was amazing! You actually used your Chi or Energy." Bianca said.

"Yea i thought I was going to die, Then I thought of all of you and how i was letting my family down and something snapped inside of me I felt like I could do anything i could think of." Percy said.

"Yes that is your Chi. It increases all of your Senses, Strength and Speed. You felt this way and you used one of the most basic form of Energy Attacks but those same punches would cause devastation to a demigod." Magnus said.

"Yes so you wont be using that technique on your friends any time soon is that understood young one?" Thor asked.

"Of course there my family." Percy said.

**Mt Olympus Throne Room**

"Father!" a Large strong looking man with Sandy Blonde hair Electric Blue eyes with 2 Men walking behind him one looked like Percy at about 30 and best possible Shape and the Other had Shoulder Length Blonde Hair that had a few skinny braids with Sea Blue eyes.

"Hercules, Spartacus, Achilles what is the meaning of this! You know a High Council meeting cannot be interrupted!" Zeus Boomed he was already angry at this incredibly long Council meeting and he was just about to end it when they came in and this only meant more issues.

"I know father but our children were attacked today by 2 Cyclops the Minotaur and 3 Harpies. Achilles Consort Ms. Nebula sacrificed herself for them. We had lost all hope for them when the children had ben running for 15 minutes and finally made it to a woods area in Queens New York when a group of 5 Demigods appeared and saved them. They were well trained more so than any member of the 2 camps." Hercules said.

"But the strange thing is that once they Joined the Demigods we could no longer Sense them or See them." Spartacus said.

"Hestia Quickly show us what they saw!" Zeus said and his tone made the 3 newcomer nervous.

She showed them the whole ordeal until Percy woke up in the Stream.

"That is our children! There incredible but who is that boy with the Custom Spartan Armor?" Poseidon said.

"Don't look at me even though he was using the powers of the Sun he is much more powerful than my current children and I would have Foreseen such a powerful child of mine." Apollo said.

"Those kids are adorable! I cant wait for these next 2 decades!" Aphrodite squeaked with excitement. Ares and Hephaestus gave jealous looks.

"Thats my boy. He sent that Cyclops to Tartarus. But that means an Immortal has ben training them and even with this we still don't know where they are." Hades said.

"I take back my statement these children might be too powerful to be kept alive and if they continue to rescue Demigods they will have a group of followers and if those 3 grow angry with us they could become a serious threat. Not to mention one of the Titans Minions might be training them. Perseus was using his Chi there has never ben a Mortal to use there Chi in that Manner since we lived amongst them 10's of Thousands of years ago. If he were to hit a Demigod with one of those punches it would have went right through them! Children of the Sea are primitive, His emotions will sway his better judgement." Athena said.

"ENOUGH! I will not tolerate you speaking of my Son that way. He's a Hero and your just jealous because he is my Son and the fact that he might save the Planet is just too much for your stuck up pompous ass to handle!" Poseidon said with his Trident in his hand he is fed up with her comments on his son.

"That is not True they all are too powerful and could one day be a threat!" Athena Yelled back her Celestial Iron Spear appeared in her hand Energy Crackling at the tip.

"Will you two get married already." Apollo said which made Athena almost go absolutely insane. She lifted her Spear and shot an Energy Blast at Apollo that sent him flying into the wall and broke his throne but before it hit the ground the Throne rebuilt itself.

"I sensed no deceit in them." Hermes said.

"I can sense the strong love that flows between them all. They are pure of heart more so than anything I have ever seen." Aphrodite said.

"You mean they all are sexually active with each other?" Ares said.

"No you idiot not intimate love. Love between brothers. It was Percy's love for others and selflessness that broke the seal to his incredible power." Aphrodite said.

"I Hope your right he is a young boy now in the future he could grow hateful towards us. But if you insist I will continue our Plans to unite the Camps with Jason, Perseus and Nico as the foundation. There is nothing we can do to find them we must just wait it out we know they are being trained so at least when we do find them we don't have to start from the beginning." Athena said.

"Alright Council dismissed." Zeus said and the Gods disappeared besides Poseidon, Hercules, Achilles and Spartacus.

"Son, Why don't you come down to Atlantis tonight I'll summon your brothers well hit the City?" Poseidon asked.

"Yea why not that would be good to get my mind off of Desimus. Fellas how about we hit Atlantis tonight?" Spartacus asked.

"Yea it would be good. I'm sure there fine but what could be powerful enough to shield themselves from the High Council?" Achilles asked.

"The Great Achilles Warrior of Olympus is worried? Calm down after all they are our children they can handle themselves." Hercules said confidently.

""Yea were in Father." Spartacus said then the 4 of them disappeared.

**Olympia Island May 22nd 2001**

Our Group of Heros goes like this. Perseus Jackson Son of Poseidon, Jason Grace Son of Zeus, Nico Di Angelo Son of Hades, Bianca Di Angelo Daughter of Hades, Tyson Cyclops Son of Poseidon. Silus Tsunos Son of Helios, Androkles "Andrew" Lyon Son of Hercules , Niobi and Alcaeus Nebula Twins of Achilles, Desimus "Desmond" Auditore Son of Spartacus. 9 powerful Demigods are all training intensely but it is hard to Train the new Demigods properly because they don't know there Immortal Parentage. But They are about Silus's Age and Born in 1987. They all were adopted by Ms. Nebula who was killed so Nico Bianca and Jason offer them comfort since they ben through the same thing. Sally has become a mother to them all.

Andrew is 14 and about 6 foot even but very stocky easily 200 pounds. He has Sandy Brown hair with Electric Blue eyes.

Niobi is 13 and about 5 foot 6, She has Blonde hair with sea blue eyes, A very beautiful young girl but even more deadly. She is built like a swimmer and her little muscles are surprisingly dense she and her brother are naturally gifted with a Sword in there hands almost as much as Percy, Jason and Nico. Bianca and Niobi have become best friends both are tough but pretty girls they've ben through the same experiences.

Al is 13 about 5 foot 8 looks just like his Father Achilles he has Short Blonde hair Sea Blue eyes built like a Swimmer but thicker than your normal swimmer. Not to thick where it takes away from his Nimble movements and Gracefulness.

Desmond is 14 you can tell he is related to Percy somehow because they look similar. Desmond is more tan and has less Sea Green in his eyes. His Sandy Brown hair makes him look a little different as opposed to having all black hair like Percy.

"Now it is Obvious that you are related to me and Jason some how. I think you might be one of Zeus's grandchildren." Thor said to Andrew.

"Lets just go on the Olympian Internet and look at the Photos of Lord Zeus's kids." Bianca said.

"Good idea I never liked the Internet I remember when Athena and Hephaestus made it 100,000 years ago." Thor said then he and the others looked through the Database. They kept going through the Children of Zeus Category.

"Father sure has ben active over the years." Jason said and the whole room started laughing.

"Wait stop." Thor said to Jason who was controlling the highly advanced computer. When they all looked at the Monitor they saw Hercules The Lion of Olympus God of Heros, Quests, Strength and Courage. Minor God of the Sky and a General in the Grand Army of Olympus.

"Your the Son of Hercules now we know how to properly train you and you will see great results. Keep going Jason but switch Categories go to Children of Poseidon" Magnus said.

"Whoa how come most of these people I've never even heard of?" Percy asked.

"Because Children of Poseidon don't really receive the Glory that the Children of Zeus are blessed with." Magnus said.

"Yea even I didn't know some of these people were Children of Poseidon and I lived in the same time as them. We must have passed at least 2 Demigods of Poseidon that fought in the Battle of Thermopylae" Silus said.

"They could have done massive Damage with the Water right next to the Battle Field." Nico said.

"Wait stop. That one." Thor said

"Spartacus of Thrace Child of Poseidon condemned to Slavery by the Romans and was reborn in the Arena as a Gladiator. He then united the Slaves of Rome with Crixus, Oenomaus and Gannicus. He was the Leader of this Slave Army and almost defeated the Republic. It says here that he and his 3 Generals were given Immortality as they died. They now serve in both the Atlantean and Olympian Armies." Jason said.

"Percy Looks just like him minus the Sandy Brown Hair." Bianca said.

"So does Desmond he's gotta be the Son of Spartacus." Niobi said.

"It looks that way nice to meet you Nephew." Magnus said looking down at the 14 year old

"Now since the last two where once Demigods who were given Immortality I want you to search any Child of the Sea most notably the more powerful ones but only ones that were given Immortality." Thor said and Jason did as he was told.

"Jupiter's Ass thats a lot." Jason said using the Roman names he has grown fond of them.

"Indeed. Do you think your Father a fool?" Magnus asked.

"Well I've never met him but no I guess I don't." Jason said obviously this was the first time he even thought of this topic.

"Of Course he isn't, He is the King of the Gods for a reason. He has never passed up on great heros only the most extraordinary get offered Immortality while living, They have to perform incredible feats for the Gods and this doesn't happen often. Many Demigods aren't offered it while there alive but when there about to die my Father always begins to doubt his choice and offers the Demigod Immortality. This also provides a Powerful army incase any of our Enemies escape there prisons." Thor said

"They have a Huge Army then with all the Demigods Turned Gods we just passed." Niobi said.

"Indeed they do but the Titans can amass an Army of Monsters I'm sure they have ben for Millenia, Kronos can manipulate the lives of Man, Demigods and some Gods. All he needs is the tiniest bit of resentment to turn someone into his Follower." Magnus said

"We have found your Father he looks exactly like Al except has long hair." Thor said.

"Well who is it." Nico asked.

"Its Achilles Minor God of the South Pacific Ocean, Heroic Warfare and Swordsmanship." Magnus said.

"Achilles! We Spartans respected Achilles, Even though we looked down upon the other City States we saw Achilles as one of the Greatest Demigods who lived. If we would have known he was Immortal we probably would have worshipped him Just as we worshiped the Father of Sparta Hercules himself." Silus said giving a bow of respect to Andrew Al and Niobi

"Although in my Time Warfare lost its Heroic Nature I think The Trojan War is the last Heroic War. Our wars became strategized and planned out as opposed to Large Armies just brawling it out." Silus said.

"Now that we known your Parents we can properly train you. Thor will be taking Jason and Andrew into the Sky. While I take Percy Desmond Niobi and Al into the Ocean, Nico and Bianca we cant take you to the Underworld but you know how to train with your Elements Silus will join you then I will be coming by to help you all." Magnus said then snapped his Fingers.

Jason and Andrew's Converses grew Wings.

"Incredibly the Sandals of Hermes or Shoes of Hermes in this time." Silus said and having him around really showed the Modern Demigods how Rare everything they were doing is. Even the training, Silus who has ben prepared from birth to face the Glorious Death and even he has improved.

"Once we meet Lord Poseidon and announce ourselves to the Gods you will be able to go and train in the Underworld where you will grow much more powerful. Being in your Natural Element for extended periods of time will increase your power." Thor said.

"Also as of today all Sparring will be done underwater on the Floor of the Sea but not the deep Sea just about 30 feet past where the water goes over your head. Don't think this will be easy because even at that low depth there will be a lot of pressure coming down on you and it will make you all look like your moving in slow motion but when you fight again on dry land you will be faster stronger and more precise. The children of the Sea will either go much deeper and Spar or Thor will manipulate the Atmosphere so some of the weight of the Sky will weigh you down similar to the Prison the Gods created for The Titan of Strength Atlas" Magnus said.

"Can i go to the Fire room?" Tyson asked.

"Of course little cousin but there called Forges, But I don't want you spending all of you time in there you have to learn to control your strength and unleash it at the right moment." Thor said.

"Lets move out." Percy said and they all ran off he was the First to make it to the Beach and dove into the water with one powerful Double Leg kick he shot himself 50 feet under water in a single glide. then he cam above the water and walked on it.

"We could walk on Water?" Desimus asked never seeing Percy do that.

"Not yet but through training you can. C'mon and don't hold your breathe you can actually breathe better under water." Magnus said snapping his fingers and his Armor disappeared instead he had on a Hawaiian bathing suit.

The others followed suit and began to dive in and then finally then submerged to follow Percy and Magnus.

Magnus began to show the Hero's how to do the most simple tasks with the water.

"Perseus while i'm teaching our new comers you should go up above to the Harbor and do Hand stand push ups on the Surface of the water. You will then use your Hydrokinesis and levitate a few gallons of water in floating spheres keeping them in the air while doing the vertical push ups all the while making the Harbor completely still. Once you do 1,000 push ups I want you to stay in a Hand stand until i come and tell you you are done." Magnus said and Percy looked at him like he was crazy.

"Don't give me that look little brother, Time is running short everyone will be pushed past there limits and some of you have higher limits." Magnus said and Percy nodded.

Nico Bianca and Silus began Elemental Sparring with Each other when Bianca and Silus teamed up on Nico. Nico got pissed when he began to lose he was going to summon a boulder but he felt something else begging to be summoned. Curiosity got the Best of him and he summoned this power.

Within minutes about 15 Dead Warriors sprung from the ground. They were actually quite sturdy for Zombies and Skeletons. Silus grabbled the handle of Photios and pulled his Shield off of his back and began to cut his way through the Dead. Bianca grabbed her Two Large Daggers and began cutting her way through the dead as well when she got cornered. She was hit several times with clubs and she felt a tug in her stomach.

"Be Gone!" She yelled flicking her right hand and the 10 remaining warriors were sucked back to the Underworld.

Jason Andrew and Lord Thor were up a few miles above the Island .

"The Air up here is thin you will become winded easier especially since the Spell over this Island has ben enhanced as your powers have." Thor said then summoned Mjolnir and the Crusher sprung Forth.

"Attack me using our weapons and your Elements." Thor said.

They fought for about 2 hours when Jason had a Vision of 3 Demigods two looked to be 16 and another one was the same age as him. They were in trouble and The Vision ended when a Cyclops popped out of the brush to ambush them. They didn't have a chance.

"Lord Thor we must save these Demigods i have found there in California." Jason said.

"Alright I will summon your Cousins, Akakios and Anicetus." Thor said.

"No there isn't time us three have to go there about to be ambushed." Jason said.

"Alright open your mind." Thor said and Jason complied and showed his older brother where the Demigods where being attacked. In a matter of Moments they appeared next to the 3 Demigods right as a gigantic Fist was about to land on top of them. But Thor swung his Hammer and broke the Cyclops hand.

"Brutes tremble at the power of the Mighty Mjolnir." Thor said then Flew up into the Air and summoned a Lightning Bolt to his Hammer and then threw it at the Beast incinerating it.

"My Lord." The two older boys who looked to be brother said dropping to a Knee when Thor landed.

"Rise Demigods." Thor said.

"You know your Demigods and you know who he is?" Jason asked looking at the two brothers closely. They had eyes that when you catch the right angle they glow Blood red. They are about 6 foot even and look incredibly strong both have Dark Brown hair.

"Yes we are the Sons of Ares, Marcus and Brutus Vorenus. We were left at Camp Half-Blood when I was 1 and Brutus was just born because our Mother died. Our Father brought us there and gave us the Name Vorenus to Honor Aphrodite. I am 16 and he is 15 we left Camp Half-Blood 3 Years ago and just a few weeks ago we found this young Demigod. And no we do not know who he is we apologize if we cause any disrespect My Lord." Marcus said.

"None Taken you wouldn't even know me anyway they don't teach about us in Camp Half Blood I am Thor one of Zeus's 1st Children. What is your name young one?" Thor asked

"My name is Leo Valdez I just turned 11 3 months ago." Leo said.

"I think I may know who your Father is and I have an Offer for you all. Come with us to Olympia Island. This is Jason Son of Zeus and this is Androkles Son of Hercules." Thor said.

"Yea we already have 9 Demigods and 4 of us are from the Big Three with 2 of them as children of Hades. A war is coming the 2nd between the Gods and Titans and we are training to prepare for them. The Gods don't know where we are and are planning to reintroduce ourselves in about a year or So. We could really use your help and as a Son of Ares i know you both are craving action." Jason said.

The two 6 Foot 15 and 16 year olds contemplated this. They left Camp Half Blood because they felt like Pawns for the Gods but this new life is hard and boring with occasional Surprise attacks from monsters especially since Leo came around a few weeks ago.

"I will join you I have nothing else." Leo said.

"Yea what the Hades we're in." Brutus said.

"Good you have just taken your first step into a larger Universe. Hold on and we will be in the Caribbean in no time." Thor said disappearing.

They reappeared on Olympia Island and everyone was waiting for them worried that something happened.

"We have 3 Newcomers 2 Brothers of Ares Marcus and Brutus and this young man who's father we don't know yet but i think he may be a Child of Hephaestus." Thor said.

"Alright thats good because if Leo is as powerful as I sense he should be able to control Fire. The children of Ares are powerful as well and should be capable of some fire manipulation." Magnus said then they all introduced them selves.

They began to get to know Each other the 3 newcomers quickly fitting right in. Marcus and Brutus were key in there plans because they could give them the Layout and training exercises so when our Heros arrived they would know which area need improving and which doesn't.

Leo and Jason became friends quickly. Leo and Tyson became friends quickly since they are the only ones who work in the forges of Olympia. Just in this day alone Leo created a little flying Air plane and began to work on his first weapon.

Since it is Jason's birthday Thor and Magnus used there power over the Earth and created a small Arena no bigger than the stands at your school. There was many battles the few that stuck out where Jason versus the brothers of Ares and Leo. They thought they could over power and beat on young Jason but they were mistaken and got the beating of there life. He went easy on Leo since he only has basic training from Marcus and Brutus for the past 3 weeks.

Nico fought Tyson, Bianca and Silus. Even with Bianca canceling out most of Nico's attacks he still defeated them using speed and precision. He heavily relied on Shadow traveling and that is something Magnus and Thor will have to fix. His swordsmanship was impressive but his mastery of his powers was more so he used about 20 Dead Warriors to distract them and catch his breathe.

Percy was a sight to be seen wielding two swords and the Water as deadly weapons. He made Niobi Al and Andrew look like weaklings but they really aren't they have Grown powerful in there time on The Island.

The weeks Rolled by and training continued Leo and Tyson were really coming a long way in terms of craftsmanship, Leo is more of a Natural but isn't as strong as Tyson. Marcus and Brutus Vorenus have ben excelling in Spartan Physical Training. Only Percy, Jason, Nico, Tyson and Andrew are physically stronger than the Children of Ares. Andrew is the strongest on the Island and can easily lift up 4 Tons.

Desmond, Al and Niobi Nebula are at the top of the list when it comes to swordsmen all 3 are naturals and when they are in contact with water they receive an Energy boost just like Percy but not as powerful.

**July 5th 2001**

In this time our Heros have ben having more and more Visions of Demigods in Life or Death situations . They have ben going out in groups Rescuing these Demigods who don't even know what they are and not just in America all over the World. Many of these people come from families of strict Monotheistic faith so when there world is completely turned upside down most of them just want to go to Camp Half-Blood and try to find a new home to come to grips with there new lives. Some of them had panic attacks and others were just in denial. The one thing all the rescued demigods did do though was swear to never speak of those who saved them. Who ever rescued them would ensure that they wouldn't have to keep the secret for long because they would be coming to Camp Half-Blood in a few months to a year.

The increased amount of demigods arriving at the camp created a dilemma Chiron began to wonder how all of these Demigods from all over the world where making it to Camp without Satyr assistance. They devised a plan to send Half of the Demigods to the Roman camp and Half to the Greek Camp. All though this lowered suspicion it didnt erase it.

With great luck one day 3 weeks ago Percy and Grover's path's finally crossed when they were saving the same Demigod. Grover and the Demigod would be dead right about now. The demigod passed out from exhaustion and stress and stayed that way until Grover woke him up. Grover how ever fainted at least 3 times during his conversation with Percy, Andrew and Al. Once when he saw Al, Andrew and Percy fighting nimbly but with great power and precision. Twice while Percy was explaining who he is and what there doing. When Grover came to Percy began to talk with Grover at first Grover feared Percy and his 2 friends but then soon realized that there on the same side. Grover promised to keep Percy's secret since Percy saved his and the Demigods life not to mention once Grover gets back he will receive his Searchers License. A Friendship was born.

Percy came up with an idea that would make Grover look good with the Cloven Council but would halt Grover's search for Pan The God of the Wild. Percy and his Friends would rescue the Demigods and then set up little safe houses throughout Long Island where Grover can go to pick them up. In these 3 weeks alone Grover has brought back more Demigods than any other Satyr for the past 2 months. He got so busy he had to enlist the help of his Satyr friends who he made swear on the Styx to keep the Hero's identities a secret because they were bringing in so many Demigods Percy had to set up a way to contact each of them personally.

Now our Heros where trying to find a Faun at the Roman camp but this proved much more difficult because the Romans are much less trusting people. They continued on their Righteous missions it became apart of there training. The Hero's would have competition to see who could save the most demigods or kill the most monsters.

For the Past few weeks Nico has ben having visions of a Beautiful young Demigod that lives in the Forest somewhere she is always attacked by monsters but Nico knew it didn't happen yet. But today was different for some reason they didn't wake up at there Normal time and when Nico shot up from his dream and looked at the clock to see it was 12 in the afternoon he quickly woke everyone up. Well tried to wake everyone up but it seems today was Sunday the one day where they could sleep in.

"Of course just when a cute D.I.D. (Damsel In Distress) comes around i have to safe her by myself." Nico said out loud heading to the Armory. He noticed that not even Tyson or Leo where awake because he passed by the Forges as well. He put on his Armor and grabbed a Sword and large Dagger then went outside and whistled for Anicetus. The Dragon landed on the Island and Nico hesitantly jumped onto the Dragon after looking back at the Palace. He was fearful none of them have ever ben on a Rescue Mission by themselves.

"Whats up big guy, We're heading for Upstate New York I found one demigod in trouble... None of us have ben on a Solo rescue mission alone not even Percy you wanna keep a closer watch on this one?" Nico asked as they flew through the skies with incredible speeds. Anicetus nodded to ensure Nico knew that he's ben doing this for multiple Millennia and that he's got the Son of Hades back.

Lords Magnus and Thor watched as Nico jumped on Anicetus and took off.

"The Boy has grown bold." Thor said.

"We must keep an eye on him he's to important to be off alone." Magnus said.

"This is how it must be, This girl will be our newest student and will help bring there parents together. You know as well as i that Monster are Anicetus food. The children have never seen Akakios and Anicetus actually Fight. They see them as the happy playful 25 foot Dragons that always hang out on the Island." Thor said.

"Your right Brother, but I will still watch over him." Magnus said.

Nico and Anicetus arrived in upstate New York in about 40 minutes without Jason it was double the length. Once he got there it took them just as long to comb the dense Forests of Upstate New York. If Nico didn't have Anicetus with him he might never have found her. Anicetus picked up the monsters Scent and in minutes Nico could see two 20Ft+ Cyclops along with 3 other small monsters cornering a Girl no older than 13 into the dense brush of the Forest.

"Here we Go" Nico said. Anicetus came down on a nose dive right for the Tree Line blocking out the Sun right before he was about to veer up Nico dove off the Dragon free falling head First towards the monsters.

Anicetus let out a Massive Roar/Screech as he veered up which got all the Monsters attention. Nico could smell the fear coming form the monsters clearly they have ran into Anicetus before many Millennia ago. The young Demigoddess was filled with hope an Awe as she saw her rescuer diving head first to save her.

The Cyclops smirked and went to grab Nico but Nico Shadow Traveled right in front of the girl unsheathing his weapons and attacking in one fluid motion. He jumped flipped and spun acrobatically taking out the smaller Monsters. Nico even amazed himself at what he just did he must have looked like he was in a movie and a Martial Artist. He was thinking about how cool he looked and then the Girls scream of horror woke him from this day dream.

"WATCH OUT!" the girl screamed terrified. Nico looked up and saw two cyclops fist coming straight for him he had no time to move at all. He looked at the fists which would crush him and prepared for death's cold embrace but it never came. The Cyclops punch on the right was blocked by a wall of Vines and Thorns. Then Percy heard a Screech/Roar and saw Anicetus tackle the Cyclops and start biting at the monsters Neck. Nico saw the Dragon rip out the Cyclops throat and began to eat its lunch.

Nico new he still had one Cyclops to deal with. He ran around the wall and underneath the cyclops legs slashing and stabbing but it wasn't really working sure there was some Ichor dripping on the floor but to a Cyclops it was nothing. He got kicked right in the gut and was sent flying into a nearby tree. He pulled himself back up and charged the Cyclops stabbing and Slashing. this time Nico got punched with a nasty uppercut that knocked him higher than the Trees he came crashing down with a loud thud. He kept going back and kept getting beaten. Now he was tired and worn out he thought he was done for.

_"Just great Nico you had to be the Hero and rush in to save the day. Now your gonna die."_ Nico thought to himself. "If I'm gonna die I'm bringing you with me" He said out loud.

Then he held out his Sword and Dagger to his sides looked at the floor and closed his eyes centering himself.

"Two Demigods for Lunch and I don't have to share!" The Cyclops said eying the girl and Nico.

Two small holes opened up in the Earth right next to Nico, When you looked at the holes you could see the light the Fire of Hades gave off. He stabbed his weapons into the holes and held them. After a moment or two he opened his eyes and looked up into the 25 foot Cyclops eye(I don't know how tall a Cyclops is) and his eyes where burning with the Fire of Hades. The Cyclops confident smirk was gone when he saw Nico pull out the Swords. They were burning with the Fire of Hades.

It was Nico's turn to smirk and he did looking just about identical to his father. He ran at the Cyclops with incredible speed he was like a blur when he got to the Cyclops he came in from the side and cut the cyclops legs off at the Knee.

The Cyclops screamed in agony his voice could easily be heard a few miles away. Nico jumped up and was about to slice the beasts chest but the Cyclops went to grab him in his large right hand. Nico shadow traveled behind the Cyclops while in mid air he sliced the back of the Cyclops with his Large Dagger earning another shriek of pain. This all happened as the Cyclops was falling down from his legs being cut off. He shadow traveled again and sheathed his dagger. He appeared right in the face of the cyclops and with a two handed swipe he cut the head off of the monster. He landed on the ground acrobatically and looked over at Anicetus.

"You could have waited to begin Lunch big guy, I almost met my match." Nico said. Anicetus just gave Nico a look like get over it i'm hungry here.

"Just great, I rescue the Damsel in Distress and she doesn't even see it. Lets go Home Anicetus" Nico said walking over to the Girl and picking her up. Anicetus finished his lunch and stretched his wings getting ready to fight. Nico didn't want to climb up the Dragon with the Girl so he just shadow travel onto its back and they flew home.


	4. Chapter 4

*Thank you for the Views and Reviews*

Nico arrived at Olympia Island and was greeted by an Angry sister. The two siblings got into an argument but Nico was too shot to continue fighting with Her. Magnus and Thor were impressed with Nico's courage and power. Nico was the first one to go out on his own even if the Monster eating Dragon Anicetus was with him. Nico put the Girl in the Infirmary then went back to join everyones training. Nico couldn't get over the fact that no one was awake when he left not even Sally. Magnus and Thor were no where to be found. He made it outside to everyone and they were just about to go spar in the Ocean.

"How come no one was awake when I left it was like you all were being kept in your sleeping state." Nico said.

"We kept you that way because it is important that you and you alone saved that girl." Thor said.

"Why, whats the big deal?" Nico asked.

"She is a Daughter of Demeter Goddess of Earth, Agriculture and Harvest. She isn't fond of your Father but through this courageous act she will show you favor and maybe we could bring there feud to an end." Magnus said.

"But how do you know? We had to look on the Olympian Network to find out who our parents were." Al said.

"Thats because we never met your parents we don't know there Chi Signatures. But Lady Demeter we have known our whole lives and while Every Signature is different all Demigods Signatures are very similar to there Parent." Magnus said.

"With each Demigod you save you gain favor from there Divine parent. That is why it is important you continue rescuing Demigods even when you go to C.H.B. Don't forget what we told you about truly uniting Asgard as it once was." Thor said.

"We didn't forget. We know why were here." Percy said.

"Good now lets spar what do you say all of you Vs Thor and I?" Magnus asked.

"Your on Old man." Androkles said.

"Old man now? Lord Vulcanus calls us 'Boy' and you call us old men." Thor said as they walked into the Water. All of those that aren't of the Sea Magnus used his powers to make them capable of breathing and talking.

"Well hundreds of thousands of years old to us mere mortals is pretty ancient some religious nut bags think the world began 6,000 years ago or something like that." Marcus said.

"On a Universal scale that amount of time is nothing like the blink of an Eye." Thor said as they made it about 40 feet under the water he extended his hand and Mjolnir appeared except this time it was the Classical Hammer not a Hybrid Axe/Hammer.

"It's ben a while since we fought you both but now with our larger numbers we can win." Percy said trying to boost everyones confidence especially those who had never seen Thor and Magnus fight.

"Oh I doubt that Little Brother... Meet Tsu and Nami." Magnus said and his Dual Samurai swords appeared.

Percy didn't buy into his brothers goading and started directing the others. "Children of the Sea are at there strongest right now we will lead the attack, Andrew Marcus, Tyson and Brutus when you get an opening I want you to attack with all your strength. Silus and Bianca I want you to fire Arrows at them. Jason Nico and Leo I want you all to strike randomly throwing them off guard." Percy said then he lunged first at his older brother. Both had duel Blades but Percy's was Roman and Greek while Magnus had Dual Samurai swords. Magnus was impressed with his little Brothers swordsmanship and how quickly the boy improves. If they were sparring on the Oceans surface he would actually have to try.

Everyone executed the Plan just as Percy planned and even though Thor and Magnus heard them if they weren't slowed down by the Water it might have worked. Or might have worked until they kicked it up a gear. It was an amazing sight to be seen Thor and Magnus were masterful and barely even broke a sweat. For the children if different domains this training was killer and would yield incredible results. For the Children of the Sea it was beneficial because of the extended time in the water.

Our Hero's gave it there all but they still could barely move under the weight of the Water where as Magnus and Thor weren't even effected by it. Percy and the other children of the Sea could fight but even they were slowed down. They never got tired because the constant flow of the Ocean's Qi. They all fought for a few hours then returned to check on the girl.

When they got back she was just waking up. They told her about her heritage and the world she has ben born into she took it well but they could tell she was only thinking about her Father Step Mother and Step siblings who were killed by the monsters. She thanked Nico for rescuing her and would be forever Thankful. She is 12 years old about 5 foot 6 Beautiful Brown hair with Jungle and Forest Green Eyes.

The days and weeks rolled by and they taught her many things from Science and History to Combat.

"So this Chi or Qi is in everything?" Chloe asked.

"Yea its ben called many different things over the Millennia. The Greek Philosopher Aristotle called it Energeia others call it Prana but one thing is fact. Different civilizations on different continents all have similar legends about a mystical Energy and are reporting the same stories just a little different based on there interpretation and Point of View." Nico said.

"Alright so while im in my Element my Qi will flow easier?" Chloe asked.

"Yes while your on the Earth and especially if your in a dense Forest or Jungle. You can also borrow Qi from the Plants and Earth itself as Perseus does to the Ocean and Jason to the Skies." Magnus said.

"Don't worry you have a ways to go before you are actually using it, But since we are Sons of the Earth we can train you in your Powers. But first we must start with the basics come down to the Beach and well begin your training." Thor said.

"Do you want to be apart of something bigger?" Nico asked.

"Of course but I do want to go to C.H.B. out of curiosity." Chloe said.

"Then join our Cause and help save the Mortals and Gods." Nico said.

"You saved my life the least I can do is join your cause and help save other Demigods, I'm in." Chloe said.

"I will tell you like i told Perseus Jason and Nico when there were having doubts, When they first arrived they just wanted to be Normal kids to go to school and have girl friends and cut class and be an actual teenager. So one day we wanted to show them how lucky they were we brought them up into the Atmosphere and showed them what all the Kids in the World were praying for. They all were praying to have super powers to be a Super Hero or for a Super Hero to come and rescue them and take away there problems and burdens. The gifts you all have normal kids pray for." Thor said.

"A Man must accept his fate... Or be destroyed by it." Magnus said.

"This is the Path the Fates have laid before you, you must give it your all or none at all." Thor said.

Chloe just nodded her head and got off of her Bed.

"Our Newest Member to the Hero's of Olympus." Jason said and every one Cheered then left the Infirmary to go train.

**Olympia Island August 12th 2001**

Today Silus was leading a team to California to rescue a set of twins he has ben having visions of. He led Leo, Tyson and Niobi with him to the Sunshine state. They made it to the City of Angels in about 1 hour from the Caribbean Sea. They found a teenage boy and girl walking with there Mother. This time was different Now the Monsters are much more cautious they communicate with each other they know that hundreds of them have ben killed in the past half a year. They have become more alert and are starting to remember Anicetus and Akakios from over 15,000 years ago when they still lived on Earth. The 7 monsters tailing the family took off and didn't even bother.

When the family made it to a Park in Los Angeles Silus and the 3 others landed the Dragons in the woods around the Park and walked over to them.

"Hello, I am Silus Tsunos and i am here to tell you your in danger. Ms i think its time you tell them." Silus said.

"Tell us what mom and who is the Immigrant?" The girl was about 5 foot 7 athletic looking. She had Blonde hair with randoms streaks of Golden Orange and Golden Red. with Blue eyes. Her Brother was about 3 inches taller with a fresh cut and the Same color hair and Eyes. Ms. Blaze is very beautiful Blonde hair and looks to be in the best shape and health of her life.

" Alexis Julius It is time for you to know the Truth about your father." The woman said then turned to Silus. " I am Ms. Blaze."

"But mom thats not my name, I am John not Julius." Johnny Blaze said.

"Your Birth Name is Julius but your Modern Name is John. Your Father is a God. Apollo God of the Sun, Music, Prophecy, Poetry and Human Health. He told me that i should send you to Camp Half-Blood outside Los Angeles before you turned 13 because the Monsters could kill us here in the Mortal World." Ms. Blaze said.

"I guess I am an Immigrant but you have a choice you can either Go to C.H.B. and meet your Divine Brothers and Sisters or you can come with us to Olympia Island be apart of the Hero's of Olympus." Silus said.

"Staying here with your Mother only puts her in danger there was just a group of monsters tracking you and if we didn't arrive it wouldn't have ended well." Niobi said.

"Well Who in the hell is Apollo?" John asked.

"Your kidding right?" Silus said sometimes its hard for him to understand they things have turned out. Apollo was one of the most important Gods in his day.

"Take it easy Silus this isn't Ancient Sparta. He is a Greek God that our Ancestors worshiped, You have learned about it in school but they tell you its myth and fantasy so you just never took it seriously enough to remember. They all have stories of the Gods being attracted to Mortal Women and producing Demigods. Your Demigods like us." Leo said.

"This is true, I don't want you to leave but I know you must your Father told me that he has foreseen your importance." Ms. Blaze said.

"Well if you come with us to Olympia Island then you can come with us." Niobi said.

"No i couldn't leave my family that i have to take care of. My mother and Father have no money and live with me. I will be fine and maybe when I get a chance I will come to this island for vacation." Ms. Blaze said.

"Alright well join you but you better explain all this to us." Alexis said. Then she and her brother said there good byes to there mother for about 10 minutes then they walked off into the woods and got on Anicetus and Akakios. At first the twins of Apollo where incredibly afraid of the Giant Dragons but when Akakios licked the whole side of Alexis's head they realized they were friendly and hoped on.

When they arrived they were greeted by the others that weren't on a mission right now. Thor and Magnus took the children to the side and taught them certain things and explained how things worked around here. They were just like all the others and fit in quickly. Alexis became friends with Niobi, Bianca and Chloe. Sally is the one who all the girls go to about there problems and she always talks to the new arrivals gives them warmth and comfort.

Chloe Hazel Daughter of Demeter has great potential just a little bit below a Big Three Demigod. Her powers over Plant life is incredible and she is Beginning to Learn how to Bend the Earth to her Will. She has some work to do with a sword but is skilled considering the fact that before she came here a few weeks ago she has never ben in any sort of physical confrontation and especially never held a Sword. She likes using a Wooden Martial Arts Bo Staff and is fairly skilled with it but Magnus and Thor have ben making her use Swords Shields and Spears because those are what she is least gifted at.

**Olympia Island September 11th 2001**

It has begun. The Titan Followers have attacked the WTC where Olympus is Located Above. This may have killed 3,000 Mortals but didn't do anything to Olympus There was no military target or even a purpose for the attack it was just a Message being sent to the Gods that the War has begun and Zeus was Furious. The World Trade Center was the Mecca where the "Western Civilizations" trade with one another. This was a planned and ruthlessly executed act that Lord Kronos has ben planning for years to be symbol of the 2nd Titan War. You don't have to be from the West to be a Western Civilization it's a way of life, besides East and West really all depends on your Point of View. We Consider Asia in the East yet if we travel West from California well get there.

During this Time Leo has learned to manipulate Fire but not for extended periods of time he is still training hard. The Children of Ares have learned it as well but aren't nearly as good since there father has less dominion over Fire. They have also taken up the Spartan Training since there Father helped to create it.

"I cant believe they would do such a thing they attacked Mortals!" Percy said his anger growing because of all the innocent people killed and the fact he grew up in Manhattan. The Sea around the island was raging massive 15 foot waves smashed the shore.

Nico and Bianca were visibly shaken and pale from all the souls crying out in agony.

"We will have to go to Atlantis sooner than expected we leave December 16th. It gives us a few days ." Magnus said.

**Olympia Island December 16th**

"I have sent a Message to Lord Poseidon as an anonymous Minor Sea god who needs to speak with Lord Poseidon Himself and he has accepted we will leave in 5 minutes Ms. Jackson will you be coming with us?" Magnus said.

"Oh no i cant breathe underwater and i don't feel like being killed by Poseidon's Wife." Sally said somewhat sad but happy for Her son and adoptive Children.

"I wouldn't allow that, My step mother can be cruel and i am sure Father wouldn't allow it either. The breathing part wouldn't matter most of the children here can't breathe underwater but I can use my power to make you all capable of breathing there. If you insist there will be another time to go to Atlantis." Magnus said.

"Is everyone Ready?" Thor said and everyone nodded and stood around the 2 gods.

**Atlantis**

Poseidon sat with Triton to his right and Amphitrite to his Left.

"How come this Sea God didn't give a Name?" Amphitrite said

"I do not know but I cannot leave a Sea God high and dry." Poseidon said.

"What if this is an Enemy they could come in here and ambush you My Lord" Amphitrite said.

"With myself and Father here I'd like to see them-." Triton said but stopped in amazement when he sensed the Power that was materializing right in front of them. Our 16 Heros appeared behind Thor and Magnus.

"Hello Father it has ben many years." Magnus said.

"Ma-Magnus!" Poseidon said jumping from his Throne and rushing his Long Lost Son.

"Yes father I am back now, You won't believe what brother and I have done these past 15,000 years. We've seen things most Gods couldn't even fathom." Magnus said and his father gave him a bear hug a tear of Joy dropped from his face.

"We came back to Earth in 1996 and then when the time was right in 1999 we took the children to our New home Olympia Island. I'd like you to meet your Youngest Son Perseus Jackson. He is the most gifted of your mortal children I have ever met." Magnus said.

"Yes i know. I am Very proud of you Perseus. It turns out that Hercules, Spartacus and Achilles were watching there children and saw that whole little battle you had. Lady Hestia used her powers to show what they saw. I saw all of your amazing displays of power. Your parents are very proud. Almost all of the Council has seen you all at different times and Continents you all have ben very busy and have impressed many if not all Olympians." Poseidon said then crouched down to Percy's height.

"Thanks Father." Percy said timidly this made Poseidon smile he's ben waiting for the day that he could speak with his son for 11 years and even more so in the past 2.

"You Fool! Do you know what you have done?" Amphitrite asked

"What have I done?" Poseidon asked.

"You sired an Abomination that's what! This little creature could bring the destruction of us all My Lord!" She bellowed.

" Enough! Bickering over what the boy may or may not do is pointless and I will no longer tolerate any more disrespect directed towards him." Poseidon boomed causing the sea floor to shake his Trident appeared in his right hand he is getting tired of everyone speaking down at his Son.

"Its fine my brother told me there were Gods who will feel this way about us." Percy said.

"Did he? So Lord Magnus now that your Home-" Amphitrite asked but was cut off.

"Triton is still the Heir of Atlantis." Magnus said.

"As long as we are clear on the matter. I am the Queen and Triton is the Prince you are just a Bastard Child!" she yelled and this was the 1st time any of the children saw Lord Magnus angry.

He lifted his hand Jungle Green and Sea Blue Energy shot forth slamming into the Queen of Atlantis smashing her into the wall of the Throne Room.

"I am no longer bound to Olympus, I would watch how you speak to me." Magnus said in a calm but dangerous tone as she rose to her feet.

"Enough both of you. Amphitrite I would like to spend some time with the children if you cannot control yourself I suggest you retire for the evening." Poseidon said.

"Or course, _My Lord_." She replied with venom on her tongue and left the throne room.

"Tell me young one what happened to your mother?" Poseidon said

"She's great she lives with us on Olympia Island." Percy said.

"Good, Nephew how have the Millennia ben to you?" Poseidon asked Thor.

"Very well actually we have ben on Legendary Journeys." Thor said.

"Yes I am curious as to who the Gods of the Universe are but I would like to meet the others." Poseidon said walking over to Jason he then greeted all of the Demigods and Tyson who was squeezing him to death.

Triton Meet your family and extended family." Poseidon said.

"Hello young ones." Triton said warmly but Percy caught the Dirty look Triton sent him.

"Now before you tell me where you've ben for the past 15,000 years. I must summon my brothers they've ben worried for you all." Poseidon said then closed his eyes and contacted his brothers within seconds they could feel the incredible power materializing right in front of them.

when it took Physical form Lord Zeus and Hades appeared in the Throne Room of Atlantis. Everyone besides Poseidon and Hades took a knee.

Hades was actually the first to show any emotion out of him and Zeus he quickly made it over to his children and embraced them for the 1st time. Zeus walked over and ruffled Jason's hair

"Hello Son." Zeus said.

"Father." Jason said nodding his head in respect.

"I know you all are excited to see your children but look who has returned." Poseidon said pointing at Magnus and Thor who just stood up and lifted there heads so they could be seen.

"Thor!" Zeus said completely shocked.

"Father I know this is a surprise but we have much to discuss and only have 5 days until the Solstice." Thor said.

"Greetings Neices Nephews and Grandchildren." Zeus said he and Hades walked up to each of them and they introduced themselves.

"I hope you all know the mayhem this has caused on Olympus as well as 911. But we are thankful for you saving all of our children. All but my Son Dionysus who has actually had to do something at C.H.B. since its now overflowing with demigods." Zeus said.

"Yes Father but this is necessary. 15,000 Years ago The Gods of the Universe came to us and brought us out there. You know them but you think they faded as we did. They are the Original Big Three Lord Oranos is King of all Gods but he rules with his two brothers Lord Pontus who you also know and Lord Vulcanus who has never came to Earth." Thor said then he and Magnus began to explain the story of Oranos, Pontus and Vulcanus. From the Big Bang to the Mass extinction 65 Million years ago to the creation of the Master Bolt, Trident and Helm of Darkness.

"So Lord Oranos went through with it to cheer up his beautiful wife. When they all were born he could sense the Evil from them but not all. Many of the Titaness's weren't Evil. But Oranos couldn't stand being around his Sons. Then Multiple Millennia past on and he could sense all they were thinking off was his Throne. He had to watch his Youngest Son Kronos with a close eye because he inherited his Fathers Power over all Elements in the Universe he could even manipulate Time in small degrees. Oranos continued to avoid his children and Gaea hated the fact he wasn't a loving father so she tried to get her Sons to take his Throne. None had the courage except for Kronos, Gaea made the Scythe for him.

Kronos took 4 of his brothers to his Father's domain and when he sensed Oranos Leave the Earth he sent his brothers to the 4 corners of the Globe to 'Hold Up' There Father. He waited a few hours then summoned his 4 brothers Proclaiming himself The King of the Titans. Even though Oranos called them Titans out of disrespect Kronos and his Subjects kept the name Titans." Thor said.

"So they still live what of Pontus I thought he faded?" Hades asked.

"Yes they still live and have trained us for 15,000 years, We have done battle with many of there evil children ben to Galaxies on the other side of the Universe. We are here to prepare the Chosen ones, Perseus, Jason and Nico. This prophecy and war may seem like a big deal but this Prophecy is just the Beginning of there Epic they will lead the New Hero's of Olympus for many years and when they become Men will perform Legendary feats. 200 years from now you will see this as just a piece of the big picture. Kronos is still very powerful and can manipulate those in the outside world even Gods. He has ben planning this for 500,000 years. We must fight like there is no tomorrow but we also must realize that this battle is just the beginning of the War." Magnus said.

"We have already made plans for the integration of The Demigod Legion and Camp Half-Blood With this group leading the integration. The Hatred between the two cultures makes them create an illusion that you take different Forms. We have taught the children the Truth that you are all the Gods just with different names and titles in different areas. also your age. Marcus and Brutus have attended the Camp and he thought you all were only 4,000 years old. Thats a contradiction of itself since even Mortals Know Modern man came into the picture about 200,000 years ago. We ask your help We cannot train Nico and Bianca because we couldn't go to the underworld and don't know all of the techniques a Child of Hades can perform." Thor said.

"Of course The Children of the Sea can come here and train but we will need someone to Train Silus Tsunos the Spartan since his Father has Faded, Alexis and Julius as well i can only think of there father Apollo." Poseidon said.

"Excuse me my lord but I don't think my Father faded. He was the one who tried to send me into the future but couldn't then the last time he tried 3 powerful beings showed up and sent me through time and I landed on Olympia Island. There had to have ben a purpose as to why he sent me here. Would he really do it for no reason." Silus said.

"We have searched all over this planet and haven't heard of or sensed him in 2,350 years." Hades said.

"But I know Helios very well he wouldn't send a boy to an alien time period for no reason. He also knew to send the boy into the Caribbean from Sparta." Poseidon said

"I think it's a good idea to Have Apollo train them he always had an open mind. Does everyone agree?" Magnus said.

"Yes, I will take my grandchildren and Son to train them. Young Leo can you manipulate Fire?" Zeus asked.

"Yes I can my lord." Leo said.

"No need to call me Lord i am your grandfather. Marcus, Brutus how have you ben I haven't seen you since the Winter Solstice of 1998." Zeus said."

"We've ben living in the wild hunting going from town to town we made it all the way to the Pacific." Brutus said.

"I will take my children with me to the Underworld and show them all of there powers." Hades said with both of his hands on Nico and Bianca's shoulders.

"Um excused me My lords but what of me?" Chloe Hazel said.

"We will continue to train you in Earth Manipulation until we reveal you to the Council and I am sure Lady Demeter will take over your training." Thor said.

"You can also go to the Underworld for a portion of the day to just train in all aspects. Down there Everything you do will be harder, You can manipulate the Earth but since your cut off from your Natural Domain everything will be more difficult. There is now Trees or flowers and grass you would feel like a Child of the Sea in the desert. Once you return back to your mothers domain you will be much more powerful and everything will be easier." Magnus said.

Chloe looked at Nico and smiled. "Alright I will go to the Underworld for a portion of the days training." Chloe said.

"Let me summon Apollo." Zeus said. and moments later Apollo appeared.

"Great Gaea's ass! Thor its you!" Apollo said embracing his long lost brother.

"I see the woman of Olympus still cant get enough of you little brother." Thor said.

"What can I say its a gift." Apollo said then turned to the group of Demigods that knelt down out of respect.

"Rise children." Apollo said then walked over to Alexis and Julius.

"I am Glad they found you when they did your mother would have ben the one to suffer." Apollo said

"Son we need you to train Alexis Julius and Silus." Zeus said.x

"Oh yes the Spartan Son of Helios. It is an Honor." Apollo said bowing to Silus out of respect of his mentor and former Lord.

"You have another believer in your theory he thinks his father is still alive but wasn't told why he was sent into the future." Zeus said.

"It would only seem so. I think he implanted the knowledge in this boy on how to wake him from his Hibernation." Apollo said studying Silus like a Doctor.

"We will be announcing our existence and the children's as well in 5 days at the Winter Solstice." Magnus said.

"Good i don't like keeping secrets for long periods of time." Apollo said.

"If you truly are to become the Hero's of Olympus then we must make it official, You must all recite the Sacred Oath." Zeus said.

"There hasn't ben a Hero's of Olympus since before the 3rd Destruction." Poseidon said.

"Yea i don't even remember the Oath." Hades said trying to think back Thousands of years ago but this made the children laugh.

"Lets see you remember over 20,000 years ago" Hades said in his defense. "But i do know they must choose a leader and he must go first."

"Thats correct now is the time to discuss amongst yourselves and decide who the leader will be." Magnus said.

They all looked at each other and they knew who was there leader.

"We choose Perseus, He's ben our unspoken Leader for about 2 years now, He's the Youngest of us and most powerful. If any one else feels differently then say so now." Jason said with his fathers commanding tone.

"No we all agree. Percy is our leader." Bianca said and the other Girls Alexis, Niobi and Chloe nodded there , Andrew, Al, Desmond, Silus, Tyson, Marcus, Brutus, Leo and Julius nodded there heads as well.

"I will take this as a default, Nico Jason and I will lead our team, Like our Fathers did it." Percy said.

"It is Settled now you just have to repeat after Lord Zeus." Thor said.

"Perseus Jackson step forth." Zeus boomed as his Master Bolt appear in his hand. "Speak the Oath and it will be done." Zeus said

"But I don't even kno-" Percy said but was stopped as the Oath appeared in his mind.

_"I Pledge my Life to be Burned, Bloodied and Beaten In the Pursuit of Justice, Freedom and Honor. To Protect and Guide Mankind through it's Evolution. To put all others regardless of Faith, Race, Nation or Creed above my self. To Wage War with all Enemies of the Gods in order to uphold the Peace of the Solar System. In the Name of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades I pledge my life to the Hero's of Olympus!_" Percy said

Zeus placed his Master Bolt above both of Percy's shoulders then unexpectedly he jabbed the Master Bolt into Percy's chest right over his Heart. Percy Felt an intense Burning sensation which was strange because he has never ben burnt before the sensation was brand new to him. He opened his eyes and Saw the Bolt was Arching to his Right Forearm as well. He didn't want to look like a weakling in front of his Dad and uncles so he held in the immense pain he felt. When Lord Zeus finished Percy fell to the Floor and stayed there for a moment then pushed himself up.

He Looked at his chest and saw a Symbol burned into his Flesh but it was already healed and scarred. It was the Trident and the Master Bolt forming an X with the Helm of Darkness right above the X and the Symbol of Olympus **Ω **underneath the X. He looked at his Forearm and the Same symbol was seen.

Jason was up next he recited the Oath and the same thing happened all the way down the List of Young Heros.

"While were down here I suggest you all take advantage of Lord Poseidon's Training facilities." Thor said.

"Then tomorrow mourning we will begin to train you." Zeus said

Percy and the others then went to explore Atlantis. The city was Huge especially the Palace. it was cool because it wasn't so deep where there wasn't any light seen it was just right with only a little bit of Light that could be seen. Not enough to light up the whole city but they had an answer for this.

Some of the Walls and Beams were glowing like Animals in the Deep Sea that have no light so they produce there own Other objects that looked like lanterns were glowing as well as Chandeliers. There was also a Magical Barrier that kept all of the Water out of the Palace if Lord Poseidon wished it. The walls were made out of Granite from the Mid Atlantic Ridge the Granite was filled with Sea Blue and Sea Green Glowing diamonds and some of it is Coral. When you looked down to the City below it was massive dwarfing Modern Cities. Whole Sky Scrapers were seen that were made out of Coral Reef. Thousands of Minor Sea Gods and Goddesses and other Sea Life from Merman and Mermaids, Nereides to Plankton.

"This place is Amazing." Niobi said.

"Yea i wonder if our Father lives here." Al asked.

"Yes he definitely does, When we looked him up it said he was on the War Council of Atlantis." Jason said.

"Yea look at how big that City is its like New York, Los Angeles and Tokyo combined but with the Architecture of Ancient Cities I cant even imagine how many people are actually down here." Desmond said in awe looking at the Mega City. The inside of there Palace on Olympia Island looked similar in certain areas but completely different in others. Just like there Island there was extensive Technology courtesy of Lord Hephaestus this technology was much greater than what Thor and Magnus set up on there Island but Leo has started to learn about it and he progresses quickly and is planning on upgrading the Whole system once he is able.

They got into the Training Facility and it was amazing. It was huge you could have a Fight while flying in here or even train in Godly form in this room. All the equipment was amazing most of which they didn't know how to and weren't capable of using. Some of our Heros sparred with each other some went and did there own things with the advanced training equipment.

"So tomorrow we get to train with our fathers." Nico said.

"Yea we've ben waiting to meet them for 2 years and now its happening." Jason said.

"I wonder what kinda training there gonna have us do." Percy said.

"I don't know but i bet it will be intense, I know this sounds weird but i cant wait to go to the Underworld." Nico said. Percy and Jason started laughing at him.

"Its your Fathers Domain your connected to it Like Jason the Sky and Percy the Water." Chloe said walking over.

"yes we know but we couldn't help our selves it was funny." Percy said still somewhat laughing.

"Amazing how these burns are already healed and scarred. But Percy i always wanted to know why you keep that scar down your right eye. Ive seen you heal your self and others over 500 times in my short time with you all and it never left a mark as if nothing happened." Chloe said.

"He chooses to keep the Scar." Jason said.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Chloe asked.

"It reminds me that I must continue to push myself mentally and physically past my limits everyday and that each day of my life is a gift. It also helps to keep me grounded many people who have done the things I have would become cocky arrogant and ignorant. This reminds me that no matter how gifted I may be I am still a mortal man. When I no longer need to be reminded then I will take it away." Percy said.

**Olympia Island December 17th**

Today your Parents and Grandparents are coming to train with you. Nico, Bianca and Chloe will be going down to the Underworld. Jason and Androkles will be going into the Skies. Silus Alexis and Julius with be going into the Skies but with Lord Apollo. Perseus, Desimus, Niobi, Tyson and Alcaeus will go to the Sea." Magnus said.

"Maybe I should let Leo and Tyson go to the Forge of Atlantis." Poseidon said appearing next to Magnus.

"Yea Please please!" Tyson begged.

"How about you Nephew?" Thor asked Leo.

"Yea but we still should train with Fire." Leo said.

"Yes You Marcus and Brutus will be training with fire for half the time then You and Tyson shall go to the Forges of Atlantis." Thor said.

"We have no dominion what so ever over Fire but one of us will always be near." Magnus said.

"Children of the Sea this way." Poseidon said walking over to the beach.

Lightning Struck the Ground and Zeus appeared ready in his battle armor. Hellfire Red and Black Qi appeared then Hades materialized.

"Jason, Androcles let us begin your training."Zeus said then levitated into the Sky.

"Maia" Jason and Androcles said and there Shoes grew wings they levitated above the ground following Zeus.

Nico, Bianca and Chloe walked over to Hades.

"Chloe my dear it will be very tough on you in my domain you will tire quickly and for the first time in your life completely cut off from your mothers domain. You wont be able to replenish your Energy constantly like you do while training here which will yield great results I can also teach you some tricks with the Earth but your mother will have to go into further detail with you." Hades said making her feel surprisingly comfortable. After a quick conversation with Nico and Bianca they teleported to the Underworld.

The Big Three were surprised at how easily they were performing the training they planned for them.

"Jason i want you to use your Power over the Atmosphere to lift anything not stuck to the ground." Zeus said.

"I can do that?" Jason asked.

"Yea think of the Atmosphere just like the Ocean and right now where on the Sea Floor. It is in between you and I the Rocks and Trees. So you can Manipulate the Atmosphere around any object and move it. This is one of your most advanced powers and will take a lot out of you. Androkles I am sorry my boy but you cannot execute this technique. Your father is a Minor God of the Sky, Since he is the God of Hero's when ever you are in the midst of Hero's you will receive a power boost I am sure you have noticed this when you all fight together. Your presence alone in the group can instill confidence. Because of this you will only see great improvements when you train alone so that you don't rely on the boost of Power." Zeus said.

"Alright so where should i go?" Andrew asked.

"Nowhere yet we have to set something up actually your father will be able to negate the effects while your training but we have to wait four days no big deal." Zeus said.

"So i just concentrate on the Atmosphere around something and I can control it?" Jason asked.

"Yes lets go closer to the Island and you can lift rocks and dead trees. Andrew we will work on your power over the wind. I want you to send a Blast of wind at me as powerful as you can. Jason if you can lift an Object i want you to hold it in the Air for as long as possible after you get the hang of it i want you to do it with multiple Objects." Zeus said.

"Right." Jason said flying to the ground and then Sat indian style with his eyes closed next to a group of Rocks some where Massive weighing Multiple Tones others a Few hundred pounds and others just a few dozen pounds. He began to center his Qi and use it to fuel his Kinesis powers after a few minutes he had a 120 pound rock floating in the air 5 feet above him and then held it there in place perfectly still.

Andrew looked wearily at his Grandfather who is the King of the Gods and just asked Andrew to attack him.

"Trust me I can handle it boy." Zeus said as they floated 20 feet above the Ground.

"Here we go." Andrew said then got into a Martial Arts stance after a few moments of harnessing the Wind he unleashed all the Wind energy he just captured and noticed a surprised look on his grandfathers face when he blocked the blast of wind.

Zeus backhanded the wind blast and it was dispersed back into the normal wind currents. "Good I didn't think you could pack that much into an attack. Lets Continue."

Poseidon brought Percy and the other's into the Ocean and began going through training exercises but the Children flew through them with ease.

"I am going to bring you all deeper into the Ocean than your have ever ben before about a Mile down. The pressure will be immense just moving around is training and the water around you is almost black so you wont be able to see anything unless I use my Qi to create a ball of Light but I think training in this darkness will be beneficial." Poseidon said.

"Yea we would all have to sense each others Qi and feel for movements in the water." Percy said.

"Exactly my boy. We will have a free for all but feel free to team up against me." Poseidon said and his Trident appeared in his hand.

"You sure you can keep up with us Grandfather?" Desmond asked as they started there decent about 5,000 feet almost a mile. They used the Ocean to propel them at great speeds and were there within minutes.

"We arent even close to the deepest Parts of the Sea and the weight is tremendous." Al said.

"Indeed it is and you can barely see." Poseidon said then attacked his Son. Percy wasnt ready and got hit with the staff part of the Trident in the Gut.

"Never lose focus." Poseidon said.

Percy for some reason was incredibly angry he just attacked his father with surprising speed swinging both of his swords with Precision and power. Poseidon was twirling his Trident around like a Martial Artist deflecting the attacks.

"Good Son, You have precision without sacrificing strength." Poseidon said and Niobi Al and Desmond joined the fight. Poseidon blocked percy's right sword with the end of his trident in the middle of the forks then twisted the weapon and percy was disarmed. He then sensed the others almost upon him and turned around and engaged them. He was impressed they could barely see and the weight was holding them down but they still were fairly skilled.

This continued on for a while then moved more toward a Free for all. They didn't move that fast but it was still incredible. After a Few Hours they went to Atlantis and used the Training Facilities.

Jason was still levitating Rocks except now He was Levitating himself he was still sitting Indian Style with his Eyes closed but he had 4 500 Pound rocks levitating in a circle around him. Right now he has them spinning around him but before they were stationary in the same spot and didn't move an inch. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades are all deeply impressed with there children,Neices,Nephews and Grandchildren.

"Your training is finished for today and you have made me proud after the Solstice I will tell your fathers of your skills." Poseidon said to Al, Niobi and Desmond.

"Thank you Lord Poseidon." Al said.

"None needed you all have earned this appraisal, Lets get you home to continue your daily duties and training I will return tomorrow at the same time." Poseidon said putting his hand on Percy's shoulder then they all disappeared besides Poseidon who was left in his Training facility with a proud smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**December 17th Olympia Island**

While the others where Training with Poseidon, Zeus and Hades. Silus Alexis and Julius were up in the Atmosphere defending the Earth From the Power of the Sun. That was one of the first things that Thor and Magnus had to clarify with Silus when he first arrived. The Greeks while they were advanced still thought that the Sun was pulled around the Earth or Orbited the Earth. They were up in the Skies in Apollo's Flying Chariot or Rukma Vimana.

"When Mortals see my Chariot now a days they think it's a UFO!" Apollo said laughing he was flying right now with incredible speed then on the drop of a dime made a 90 degree turn and shot off a Mach 7 the other way which shouldnt be possible according to modern Aeronautics. Inside the ship they didn't even feel anything and the strange thing was that there was no control systems.

"A UFO?" Silus asked

"a UFO is an Unidentified Flying Object. Some people beleive they are aliens, Mortals from another Planet but most people think its rubbish. This is somewhat false because there have ben Aliens who have visited this planet throughout Earth's History. But most of the time it is just either myself or one of the other Gods in there Vimana's or Flying Chariots." Apollo said.

"Wait a minute theres no steering column how are you flying this right now?" Julius asked.

"Our Chariots are controlled by our minds, Thats why Phaeton couldn't fly the Chariot because it was so hard for him to comprehend the idea that his thoughts would control the chariot. To your Ancestors science, technology and magic are the same thing. But this really is Technology it was created By Hephaestus, Hermes, Helios and myself but we did put some magic into it. Its powered by the Sun which creates Electricity, We send that Electricity to Mercury in a closed Gyroscopic system that looks just like Hermes Caduceus. This creates Antigravity the reason why we can make those turns and you don't even feel it. You can read about it in the Vaimanika Shastra. speaking of that who's in charge of teaching you?" Apollo asked

"Lords Thor and Magnus but sometimes there isnt enough time in our day so we just go on the Olympian Network and read what ever we wish to read about. Why?" Julius asked.

"Your father is a great Teacher he has taught Mortals for Millennia" Silus said.

"Indeed i have. Now I will begin educating all the Hero's of Olympus." Apollo said.

"What part of the ship is Magic?" Julius asked.

"I can make it look like anything I want. A Ferrari perhaps?" Apollo said then the Vimana transformed into a Red and Gold Ferrari flying through the skies at incredible speeds. "Or Maybe a private Jet." he said again and the Car transformed into a Gold and Red Jet With Apollo in the Pilots seat and the others sitting all around him.

"You said that Ufo's are real? Lord Thor and Magnus have told us about other worlds with life but never that they come here." Alexis asked.

"Well think of it like this when you your brother and mother would go on vacation to Mexico From Los Angeles did you drive straight through or did you stop to refuel your vehicle and rest maybe stretch your legs. Now imagine if you are Travel from Star to Star in our Galaxy even moving at the Speed of light would take you 30 years to get to the closest Star to our Sun. They come here and rest refuel. Think of this... Earth is a beautiful place maybe they come here for Vacation. But like all things there is good and bad some Alien Species have ben banned from Earth. Most of these Species come to Earth because for some reason they can't reproduce anymore and abduct Human Woman and take her Genetics and mix there DNA with Human DNA to keep there species alive. Although they are just trying to survive they are ruining these woman's lives if they tell anybody about what happened to them they will be called crazy and there life will be ruined. The Goddesses were not pleased and finally after my father investigated this himself he found that the way these beings were going about it was all wrong he met with there Leaders and demanded they change the way they went about it to find willing Human women. But the Aliens refused they already see Humans as beneath themselves they are pissed off that they are watering down there Race and believe the Olympians to be a Joke because of how far down the line From Chaos we are. There Gods are probably equivalent to the Primordial Gods of Earth.

This was a Big mistake on there part. All Hostile species were declared Enemies of Olympus. Zeus Poseidon and Hades unleashed there Armies that have ben just sitting around for Millennia the 3 Armies of Olympus converged into the Grand Army of Olympus. Although we plowed through there Forces they have Technology that Creates Artificial Qi and a Machine that absorbs Qi from the Sun and Earth. It was Exhilarating to finally have an opponent that could actually shed our Ichor. We didn't destroy them just attacked until they left Our System. Some Species see humans as the Finest food they have ever encountered just as Monsters see Demigods. One day you all will meet them." Apollo said.

"So were gonna fight them one day?" Julius asked.

"It's part of your Duties now. As the Heroes of Olympus you defend Earth from all threats." Apollo said

"So then what do we do now?" Alexis asked.

"Well I have Three ways I can Defend the Earth from the Suns wrath. 1st is what I learned when I was the Apprentice of Helios I can protect the Earth from anywhere even while performing other duties and don't have to be up here. 2nd I have my Chariot Fly all over the world reflecting the Suns Energy that I might have missed. 3rd is what we will be doing today and it is manually deflecting the Suns Power, If I didn't have other methods of defending the Earth." Apollo said but was cut off by his daughter.

" You would be working 24/7/365"

"Exactly my princess." Apollo said snapping his fingers and there shoes changed to classical Converse

"Maia" Silus said and his Chucks grew wings. The Jet stopped on a dime and then a door opened and they all floated out into the Upper Atmosphere as Apollo exited the craft it changed back to the Vimana.

"We are going to keep the Balance, a Few degrees warmer or colder could spell disaster for Mortals. It is a massive and important job. Right now I have about 200 of my sons and daughters all throughout the world helping me. They were all Demigods turned Immortal, So I want you all to gather the Light Energy and reflect it back into Space." Apollo said then they steadied themselves Alexis and Julius have never used them and Silus only has a few times on Olympia Island.

"How come you don't have these shoes?" Alexis asked wobbling trying to get her balance looked at her father who looked like he was standing on solid ground.

"I dont need those shoes to fly I use my Qi one day you all will do the same." Apollo said.

"What about Lord Hermes he created the shoes because he couldn't fly and he wanted to get to Olympus." Silus said.

"Yea thats because he had not ben trained yet he lived on Earth. Father probably hid him to save him from Lady Hera's wrath." Apollo said.

They closed there Eyes and concentrated. Silus was getting it quicker than Alexis and Julius they were still knew at all this and they have only manipulated the Energy of the Sun once or twice.

"Good Silus now release it into Space and Make sure you don't hit the Moon my sister will be pissed." Apollo said and they way he said it along with his scared look they knew Artemis mean't business.

Silus released the massive amount of Light he had absorbed and sent it hurtling through Space.

"Alexis Julius concentrate, Sense the Power the sun emits then summon it to you when you feel the tug in your gut become too much for you to take then release it back into Space." Apollo said and the Twins calmed down and after a few minutes they both unleashed a decent size beam of Sun Energy.

"We did it we used our Qi!" Alexis said.

"Im sorry sweat heart you didnt use your Qi you redirected the Suns Awesome power. Once you get more practice you will be able to spar with each other using this power. When you finally do use your Qi it will look something like what you just did. Now where going to continue that for a few hours lets go." Apollo said then a lounge chair appeared underneath him and he sat down watching his 3 students.

**Mt. Olympus Winter Solstice**

"Today the Search for the missing Demigods has come to a conclusion." Zeus said and the Council erupted. Zeus Poseidon and Hades just sat there at the head of the Council with a knowing look on there faces.

"Quiet!"Zeus Boomed

"First you must know that your long lost brother and Cousin have returned to us." Zeus said

Thor and Magnus materialized in the Throne Room.

"Its impossible, we all searched for you, We couldn't sense you anywhere in the whole solar system." Athena said.

"Just because you don't know the answer to something doesn't make it impossible My dear cousin." Magnus said with an amused smirk obviously loving every minute of this.

"We were brought to The Realm of the Guardians and trained for 15,000 years taught the truth about our World and Universe." Thor said.

"The story is very long so Aunt Hestia would you please show the Council what we have seen." Magnus said and then like a movie there 15,000 year journey began Many battles on Foreign worlds against Otherworldly Gods The feats they saw Magnus and Thor perform even amazed them they had fought in several Battles that were on even playing field to the Titan War.

"Lord Oranos is still alive. That means that Kronos didn't even fight Oranos and lied about the whole thing." Ares said.

"Don't act as if your all above it. I have ben on the Olympian Internet. According to the records you all fought in the Titan War and a few of you even 'killed' Titans. But none of you were even alive and those of us that were alive were only a few years old When the 10 year war ended" Thor said laughing and many of his younger siblings looked down in shame because they had used those falsehoods to boost there Legends amongst the Mortals.

"That is mostly my fault when the New Council was created I wanted to boost the Awe amongst them to ensure loyalty amongst the Mortals." Zeus said uncharacteristically taking the blame.

"Oh don't mistake my words for disrespect brothers and sisters but I have watched you all for a long time and honestly you all need a lesson in humility and have grown arrogant in these Millennia of Peace. Trust me we know first hand how quickly things can change even in that Pitt Kronos is still a threat he has ben invading the minds of Demigods and regular men since they were created and manipulates them into doing his bidding offering them what they want the most. He has a more intricate plot than you can imagine." Thor said. and even though he just told all the Gods they needed a lesson in humility and that they were arrogant they didn't dare say anything to them Magnus and Thor had fought in more battles than they had and are more powerful than almost all of them.

"We were the same way brother." Magnus said.

"Your right we are here to change your perception of things. We also have training for you all." Thor said.

"Yes the same training we went through which eliminates our need for a Divine Form other than Traveling through the Universe. Believe it or not the Divine Form wastes much of our Energy. We have ben taught to stay in our Base Form looking as a mere mortal not even the Godly Form do we use and the reason for this is at 6 Foot 3 I am much harder to hit and through this training we retain the Strength and Raw Energy of the Godly Form and the Divine Form." Magnus said.

"Yes I can see it, Look at there Aura it is contained as all of ours flares about violently." Demeter said seeing the Aura of the Gods present in a vision that mortals couldn't even see.

"Exactly we tame it and control it then can unleash it all at a single point like a fist or even something as small as a knuckle, Maybe a Qi Blast. I also am planning on teaching the children how to use Qi and since you now know we are under direct orders from Lord Oranos himself it must be done." Magnus said.

"Yes we saw how all knowledge of Qi or Energeia what ever you wish to call it has ben wiped away leaving only a few monks with knowledge of it and we know that you wont even tell your children about it." Thor said.

"Of course we wont they could become a serious threat if they unlocked there Chi." Athena said.

"You make them a threat. All of you by never even seeing them right now with the close proximity to the camp I can sense the resentment coming from it they are crying out to you all. This can grow into hatred easily. Then add in the fact that Kronos only needs the tiniest bit of resentment as leverage over them and you actually do have a serious threat. You all have the power to solve your problems were here to nudge you back in the right direction. And do you think Kronos wont teach them about Chi?" Magnus said.

"I agree with my Son ignoring a problem or pretending it doesn't exist wont solve anything." Poseidon said.

"I agree with uncle Poseidon and Cousin Magnus we must Face this Threat!" Ares said the prospect of a another war was too exciting for him. At that very moment George W. Bush and the United States of America declared war on terrorism and Al Qaida.

"Also before we move forward I want to let you know that since you know of the Gods or Guardians of the Universe The Big Three will most likely have to travel to there realm and give a report on your Solar System." Magnus said and the Big Three looked like children.

"Look at you like little children." Hera said to her brothers.

"But that will be in the future we have much greater things to worry about." Thor said looking at his Father and Zeus got the hint.

"Enter Heros of Olympus!" Zeus Boomed and as they walked in Magnus introduced them and then Percy Nico Jason and Bianca all walked in together and he announced them all as well with Percy announced Last since he is the youngest of all the Heros Present as well as the Big Three children.

"We have ben training them since 1999 and 5 days ago the Big Three and Apollo began to partake in there training. These children are all very gifted. Chloe can manipulate the Earth which is a great feat for the children of Demeter. Leo Valdez can manipulate Fire as well as Marcus and Brutus. The others who are sired by Minor Gods that we have yet to meet are even more impressive due to the simple fact there parents are minor gods.

"Things are getting bad as you all know my children only inherit my powers over fire when dark times are approaching that is why it is considered a curse…" Hephaestus said pausing for a moment when he looked at Silus. "That weapon on your hilt let me see it." Hephaestus said to Silus Tsunos who was very confused but couldn't refuse so he took the Hilt off of his belt and tossed it to the God of Forges, Blacksmiths, Technology and has some dominion over Fire as does many other Gods and Goddesses.

"I created this Weapon for Lord Helios 2,477 years ago it is called Φωτιος (Photios) this Sword is one of my best and is very powerful. The story the boy tells is true he is a Spartan and from Ancient Sparta. This weapon was created specifically for him I had to observe him get his height and weight his fighting style then since I created it for him when he was 13 I added a blessing of my own it will grow with him and some other things." Hephaestus said ending any dispute on the matter of this boy being sent into the future.

"The children of the Big Three are the vocal point of our plan they will win over both camps and there impressive power will unify them but we have to toughen up the Greek Camp. The Roman Demigods already think the Greeks were weak and they don't even know that there is Greek demigods. Marcus and Brutus Vorenus have attended camp since birth and have given us a detailed description of the training and daily activities. 1st thing gone will be singing time. Before I go any further you should know that this will not really be a Camp like it is now more of a Barracks or Fort. In place of singing we will actually use the Arena and have Single Combat for all to watch. Fun to watch and training as well this isn't set in stone once we get there I'm sure we can switch it up a few days in the Arena a few days making upgrades to the Camp we can call it Arts and Crafts. We are going to introduce the Spartan Training and we suggest you go out and find as many of your children as you can the more the better." Magnus said.

"This is the most interesting Winter Solstice in a while. The Americans went back to War and now we are militarizing Camp Half Blood looks like things are heading my way." Ares said actually in a good mood he gave a wink to Aphrodite who giggled.

"Yes and that will be another key to our war with the Titans. When ever Wars are taking place you are Stronger and when the 2nd Titan War erupts you will feel more powerful than you ever have in your life. Even more so than the 1st Giant War. The last time there was no God of War for the Olympians and Lady Metis evened out the playing field when she killed The Titan of War. Now we hold the advantage in that area." Thor said.

"If Kronos does rise again he can just proclaim another Titan as there War Deity most likely Atlas will become Titan of War." Athena said.

"Yea but it will take him a while to learn all the powers especially the physiological powers I can perform. If there was a massive war like the Titan or the Giant War i could perform Psychological Warfare on multiple battle fields at once making the Titan forces crazed with rage making them strike madly and easier to kill." Ares said.

"Exactly he or she if our loving grandfather chooses someone else wont be used to these powers especially on such a Large scale." Magnus said.

"We should send a scout to Mt Othrys and check on Atlas's Prison. That really is a Myth created by mortals they just couldn't understand it. Atlas isn't holding up the Sky he is being held down by the sky. He is physically the strongest Titan only the weight of the Atmosphere and all its Gases could hold him down. Around him there is an Energy Field its a cylinder of Raw Energy. If he puts his arm through the Energy it will amputate his arm as far as he pushes it out. Then his Arm will start to heal itself because he is an Immortal but we add Magic to heal him almost instantly. The only way he could escape would be for someone to enter while he exits." Athena said.

"Now we must discuss what we tell our children when they arrive." Zeus said.

"I think we should wait until the Heroes of Olympus attend camp this Summer." Demeter said.

"I agree we have to have more time to plan the transition not only between the Camps but why we haven't told them the truth of us one example being the fact that they Think the Norse, Egyptian, Celtic, Hindu and Native S/N American Gods all faded and were different deities all together. I am the only one who spends time with my children and train them properly thats why my Hunters have beaten the Half-Bloods over 10 years in a row at capture the flag." Artemis said calling her Huntresses her children because she is there mother.

"All in favor?" Zeus asked and everyone concurred.

"We will introduce our Champions tonight when the Demigods of Camp Half Blood arrive but will wait at least until the Summer Solstice to begin informing them of our true ages and other followers, You can take your children present and show them around Olympus Until the Half-Bloods arrive and if you would like to be apart of there training get the coordinates for Olympia Island. Council-" Zeus said and was interrupted by his Beautiful Queen who stepped down from her Throne and shrunk out of Godly Form and stood in front of our Heros looking at Jason Thor was ready to defend his Brother at a moments notice.

"If we Olympians are going to change our ways then let my first act be a symbol of this Change... I take Jason Grace as my adoptive Son and will be his Patron Goddess." Hera said and everyone was shocked.

Jason looked at Thor unsure because of the stories he has read about her and Thor nodded so Jason knelt before Hera. She placed two fingers on his head and a purple Aura enveloped Jason he felt an new power that had escaped him previously.

"It isn't much but when ever you are amongst family your powers will be easier to use and wont drain as much Prana." Hera said.

"Thank you Mi'Lady." Jason said respectively.

"Please call me mother or mom." Hera said.

"Thank you mother." Jason said.

"This finishes our business here oh yes i want you to make all of your children presentable for the Half-Bloods that will be arriving shortly. Council Dismissed." Zeus boomed and all the Gods and Goddesses who didn't have children present disappeared.

Hephaestus walked over to Leo.

"Hello Son Did you build this weapon?" The God of Forges asked.

"Yes at the Forge of Olympia Island Lord Magnus and Lord Thor created it for me to practice." Leo said handing over his sword.

Hephaestus analyzed the weapon with a big smile "Impressive boy its a hammer for Forging as well!" Hephaestus said then twisted the handle and it turned into a Blacksmiths tool. Leo nodded enjoying his fathers appraisal.

"Come I will show you my Forge on Olympus and some pointers." Hephaestus said and they disappeared.

"Whats up kids?" Apollo said walking over to Julius Alexis and his Student Silus.

"Whats up Daddyio." Julius said looking just like his Father.

"What do you say we head to my Temple then hit the Atmosphere and defend the Earth from the Suns incredible power." Apollo said nonchalantly

"Yea that would be cool but I think it would be more fun to check out the Goddesses here on Olympus." Julius said.

"Julius you don't have to be a pig everyday of your life this isn't junior high anymore the girls aren't going to treat you like a God because here your not one idiot." Alexis said and Apollo and Silus were laughing.

"Just Like your old man." Ares said walking over to his Sons Marcus and Brutus.

"Lets hit the Arena and you can show your old man what my pretty blonde brother has taught you." Ares said and they disappeared.

"Not just yet Julius. Hold on." Apollo said and they disappeared.

"Hello my daughter." Demeter Goddess of the Earth, Agriculture, and Harvest said walking over to the beautiful Chloe Hazel.

"Hello mother I am grateful to meet you I know many demigods never even meet there Immortal Parent." Chloe said.

"Yes but know that many of us wish we could meet you all. Come my beautiful daughter and we can get to know each other and I wish to come and join you in your training but we will discuss that later." Demeter said

"I'd like that, I met my sister Persephone she's really pretty and nice." Chloe said.

"You went to the Underworld?" Demeter asked not happy at all.

"Yea Lord Hades brought me down there with my cousins Nico and Bianca and Lord Magnus said it was good for my training because there are no plants down there and its like a Son of Poseidon being in the Desert. Lord Hades also taught me some cool tricks with the Earth and said that you could teach me more thoroughly." Chloe said

"You are a very tough young Lady being in the Underworld is tiring even for me." Demeter said.

"Thanks mother." Chloe said blushing.

"Come let me show you my gardens." Demeter said and they disappeared leaving Perseus, Jason, Nico, Bianca, Alcaeus, Niobi, Androcles, Tyson and Desimus . 7 Gods remained as well Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Hestia, Hades, Magnus and Thor.

"Lets introduce you to your Fathers Achilles, Spartacus and Hercules." Zeus said and they all disappeared and reappeared in an Olympian Training facility.

There stood Spartacus, Gannicus, Crixus, Achilles, Oenomaus, Hercules, Anicetus Son of Hercules and Hebe and Alexiares Son of Hercules and Hebe. Training with each other.

"Hercules Spartacus Achilles we have found your children." Zeus said and they all turned around.

"Desimus!" Spartacus said.

"You named the boy Desimus?" Crixus asked.

"Yea his mother named him Desmond so I named him Desimus you fought against a Desimus in the Arena with his twin brother Tiberius Sons of a whore and Thanatos". Spartacus said.

"Yes a Glorious day that was." Crixus said remembering his incredible bouts in the Arena of Capua

"Hello Father." Desimus said.

"Id like you all to meet 2 of our oldest children. This is Thor Son of Zeus and Gaea. This is my Son Magnus with Gaea. We thought they faded 15,000 years ago but we were wrong… Sister." Poseidon said looking at Lady Hestia and she showed the same thing she showed in the Council chambers of Thor and Magnus's adventures.

"In Hercules and my time we heard of you but what we heard was Legend and Myths as we are now." Achilles said in awe at there power.

"It is an honor when you left i took your position in the Skies and as a Champion of Olympus Leading our greatest Warrior Immortals, I even used your name amongst the Norse followers. If you would like your position back Lord Thor I will give it back." Hercules said.

"No but call me Thor or brother. We have other matters to attend and not enough time to tend to our former domains." Thor said.

"Now we will leave you with your children but before we do i have a gift for Androkles. I was going to give this to my son Perseus but I realized that it wasn't made for him. It was created for Hercules when he was a Demigod so it should be used by Hercules demigod son. Riptide a powerful weapon and it will be at its strongest in your hands." Poseidon said handing over Riptide in pen form to Androkles.

Androkles clicked the pen and the sword extended out to the perfect length for his size and weight. When Hercules saw the sword he grew sad but quickly masked his feelings. He grew impressed when he sensed the great power that was swirling around his Son.

Andrew, Al, Niobi and Desmond stayed with there fathers in the training facility and Jason Nico Bianca and Percy disappeared with there parent. Hestia went to her temple and Hera went with Zeus and Jason.

Magnus and Thor went to walk around Olympus and see some of there old friends.

Poseidon and Percy went to his Temple which was huge.

"My Temple is also my home if I am staying on Olympus for extended periods of time. As you know Gods don't sleep so I just come here to relax when I just went through a stressful council meeting." Poseidon said.

"Yes I read so many stories about the Council meetings I don't think I could sit through them." Percy said making his old man laugh.

"How have you liked your visits to Atlantis?" Poseidon asked

"There great but I can tell Triton doesn't like them very much. We met Al and Niobi's grandma Lady Thetis and i made some Killer Whale friends. There really crafty and can survive in any Ocean. If I was a God the Killer Whale would be my animal." Percy said.

"Yes i remember when I created the Killer Whale Mortals don't know it yet because they haven't gotten recordings of it yet but the Killer Whales are the Kings of the Sea. They know how to defeat any Shark with little effort. When a shark is flipped upside down regardless of the species of shark they will be completely paralyzed. A good trick if any of Oceanus's sharks try and attack you and if you spill there blood other sharks in the area will automatically retreat. Don't worry about your brother Triton he just feels threatened." Poseidon said.

"This place is Huge." Percy said looking around all the hallways were 60 feet tall and the doorways as well.

"When I'm here I usually am in my Godly form." Poseidon said.

"Is there an arcade here too?" Percy asked.

"Yea i'll show you it once you learn this Water Sleep/Meditation technique. that will give you a full nights rest in about 2 or 3 hours." Poseidon said.

"Thats incredible I could do so much more training." Percy said.

"Yes lets get you cleaned up afterwards and into proper attire that would fit the Prince of the Ocean." Poseidon said then about 10 minor sea goddesses walked into the temple and began to set things up.

"Come son I will teach you that technique now." Poseidon said than brought Perseus into the back of his Temple where he had a Large pool where he taught his Son the Water Meditation Technique.

He taught Percy the technique and the boy rested for 20 minutes which was equivalent to a few hours of Sleep. When he got out of the pool. The Goddesses dressed him in Ancient Greek Armor but the Armor was just for show not battle worthy and one of the Ancient Greek Crowns that was Sea Blue with Sea Green in random spots around the edges unpredictable like the Ocean. His Hair had waves in it like the Ocean (Caesar Hair Cut).

"You look like a true Prince of the Sea." One of the minor goddesses said.

"Thank you Mi'LaDY." Percy said as he left for the Throne Room he met up with his Cousins in a waiting area away from the rest of Demigods from the Greek Camp.

"Are you all ready for this?" Percy said.

"I dont like the idea of being celebrities." Chloe said.

"Neither do we but it is need to unite the Camps." Jason said.

"Hey I like being a Celebrity think about all the Demigoddesses at Camp Half-Blood." John Blaze said.

"I dont like it but it would be good to finally get some recognition for our hard work." Androcles said.

"Let's just get this over with." Marcus said

"I agree the quicker we get through tonight the quicker well be back to our training." Jason said.

**Throne Room**

"Children of Olympus today is a very special day not only because it is the Winter Solstice but because today we unveil our gifts to the Mortal World! Step Forth Heros of Olympus and the Mortal Realm!" Zeus said and the council door opened up. Hestia stopped tending the Fire and began to announce the Demigods.

"Tyson Cyclops Son of Poseidon" At first there were many shrieks but then a stern look from a few of the Gods quieted that down quickly.

"Alexis and Julius Blaze Twins of Apollo"

"Leo Valdez Son of Hephaestus"

"Marcus and Brutus Vorenus" Sons of Ares

"Desimus Auditore Son of Spartacus"

"Androkles Lyon Son of Hercules"

"Alcaeus and Niobi Nebula Twins of Achilles" With these last four demigods announced there were gasps Spartacus was thought to have died and Achilles as well.

"Chloe Hazel Daughter of Demeter"

"Silus Tsunos Son of Helios" Again there were gasps and whispers as Silus entered in his complete Spartan Battle attire that was shining gold like the sun.

"Nico and Bianca Di Angelo Son and Daughter of Hades." Again there was gossip even greater than before.

"Jason Grace Son of Zeus and Perseus Jackson Son of Poseidon!" Hestia said and both cousins walked in together not wanting to disrespect either Zeus or Poseidon and now the Gossip has grown even further almost to the point as if it sounded like a Council meeting.

Hera sensed her husband was about to Boom the word SILENCE so she stepped into action.

"Settle down Children." Hera said calmly not even close to an outside voice and yet through all of the gossip the children heard her.

"These children have ben specially trained and will be attending camp this summer and with them will be bringing many changes as you may be wondering about Silus Tsunos the Son of Helios he isn't from this time. He was born May 5th 490 B.C. give or take 300 years before Helios disappeared or faded that has ben debated for 2 Millennia. Silus is a Spartan and was sent here in the Year 477 B.C.E he will be introducing Spartan training to the camp this summer overall much of your days will be changing it will become more focused on battle and you can expect more Demigods to continue to arrive." Athena said.

"That means that he lived during the Time of King Leonidas and the battle of Thermopylae." Annabeth Chase blurted out she was trying her best to contain her excitement she had he sights on befriending Jason Grace and going on a Quest to gain her mothers appraisal and the fact that she was curious and had a craving for adventure. She thought about trying to befriend Perseus Jackson but then heard him be announced as a Son of Poseidon and knew her mother would not approve of her even being friends with a Sea Spawn and quite frankly Annabeth couldn't even stomach the thought of being around one of them her older brothers and sisters say there sloppy and disgusting.

"Yes I was 10 years Old when the Battle of Thermopylae took place but your parents are the Gods they actually witnessed the battle they could give you detailed descriptions I was training in Sparta." Silus said.

"Did you know King Leonidas." A random Ares child asked.

"Yes my Mother was the Queens Sister. The Prince was my Cousin we were in the same Pack." Silus said and everyone was amazed.

"I can sense that many of you are wondering what makes these Demigods besides the Big Three any different from you, The biggest factor of them all is that none of them want this and Each of them are Special Leo Valdez is a Fire Manipulator as well as Marcus and Brutus. Chloe is an Earth Manipulator Alexus and Julius can use the Sun as a weapon and are becoming Master Marksmen. Desimus Androcles Niobi and Alcaeus are Rare Demigods even though there Fathers are Minor Gods they are very powerful." Athena said wisely

"Any of you can Join there Ranks if you prove yourselves and we want you all to be prepared for the changes of this Summer." Zeus said

In crowd of Demigods Luke Castellan Son of Hermes was growing weary of his mission Zeus seemed like he was ready for the drastic change this year would bring when he stole the Master Bolt and Helm of Darkness making Perseus Jackson and Lord Poseidon look guilty of the theft causing a War amongst the Gods and His Lord and Master Kronos would sweep up the mess and Take back this Planet.

He steeled himself and made sure his thoughts couldn't be heard by the techniques his Master taught him. He looked at Annabeth and was trying to formulate a plan to get Annabeth on his side she would be his Queen over what ever Domain Lord Kronos gave him.

He Looked up at the Children of the Big Three and grew incredibly angry he kept asking why they couldn't do all this for Thalia Grace why couldn't they have done anything to save her. She was supposed to be his Queen.

"Let the Celebration Begin!" Zeus boomed and Olympus transformed into party mode the special music box turned on that Apollo and Hephaestus created that plays any song the individual wishes to hear so there isn't any arguments as well as the volume Since Gods hearing is 1,000 times better than Demigods.

All the Gods left there Weapons of Power at there Throne for all to see and everyone left the Throne room to enter the Ballroom.

Luke waited until the time was right and then stole Annabeth's Yankee Cap and headed for the Throne room. He got there and stole the Master Bolt and the Helm of Darkness. He was fidgeting with fear he quickly took out a Pearl of Persephone and stepped on it visualizing his Cabin in Camp Half-Blood.

He quickly hid the weapons and then took out another pearl and thought of the Bathroom outside the Ball Room and appeared there moments later he returned to the party as if nothing happened.

Many Demigoddesses and Minor Goddesses where trying to talk to our heros and dance with them but they were trained to fight not dance. They were forced to dance and were surprised to see there Martial Arts Training really helped them.

The Night went on without any occurrences Thor and Magnus weren't in the Throne Room but they were present during the Party along with the thousands of Minor Gods and Warriors of Olympus.

After the Party the Demigods went home and The Heros of Olympus went to Bed about 20 minutes after the children went to bed they were abruptly woken up by the incredible Thunder that Shook Olympus and New York State

Zeus and Hades had the Harpies search Percy's room first since Poseidon's Trident wasn't stolen. They then searched all the other Heroes of Olympus even though Magnus and Thor tried to convince them that this was what Kronos wanted.

"Someone either Demigod or Immortal stole them wanting to turn the Big Three against itself. We will play along you will act as if you really are angry with each other and are actually going to go to war. Obviously they are targeting Perseus so you must blame him publicly and then for him to prove his innocence in the summer he will have to go on a quest to retrieve the weapons." Magnus said.

Athena gave him a somewhat impressed and somewhat jealous look before saying "It is a perfect plan."

"Fine i will play along but those responsibly will know my Fury." Zeus boomed then went back to his Palace with Hera and Jason all the others went to there Parents temple.


End file.
